A Pair of Knives
by FreeFluff
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was 5 years old when he met Toga Himiko for the first time. Toga was being attacked by two other children who kept on kicking her and calling her a villain. Izuku did not like that. She was just crying and asking them to stop. Why were they hitting her? Before he realized his legs moved on their own. For the first time in a while, he liked that about himself.
1. Chapter:1 'Saving' Himiko

Midoriya Izuku was 5 years old when he met Toga Himiko for the first time.

Toga was being attacked by two other children who kept on kicking her and calling her a villain.

Izuku did not like that. She was just crying and asking them to stop. Why were they hitting her?

Before he realised his legs moved on their own.

For the first time in a while, he liked that about himself.

He did not like that one of the kids beating her was Kacchan.

"Stop it Kacchan you hurt her and made her cry! What are you being mean to her!?"

Izuku stood in front of the girl arms stretched wide and shaky legs-like always.

"She is a villain you stupid Deku!" Katsuku yelled at Izuku, he was so sure of himself.

"H-How do y-you know that Kacchan?" Izuku was really bewildered at his bully friend

"Are you fucking questioning me you stupid Deku?" Katsuki said in a demanding tone.

"U-Um I was just-just wondering why..." Izuku replied in a weak trembling voice.

"She has a villain's quirk that's why! Now stay out of my way and let me be the hero, you will never be one anyways" Katsuki began mocking Izuku.

"That's wrong Kacchan ! There is no such thing as a villain's quirk! Villains use their quirks to hurt others like you are right now!" Izuku built up a little courage inside himself

"The fuck did you just say shitty deku? I am going to be the best hero there will ever be and you bunch of extras would be able to do nothing but watch!"

"No this is wrong! _You _are the villain here for hurting someone who is defenseless and crying! I won't let you do this!"

"I was gonna let you slide away the first time you called me a villain but it has happened twice now. Not only that you are trying to play the hero again you weak quirkless deku!"

Katsuki barked as he lunged towards Izuku with an explosive palm and sent him flying back a few meters.

Katsuki's attack hit Izuku straight in the chest where there were burn marks visible through a hole in the t-shirt.

Katsuki and his buddy, decide to beat up Izuku instead of the earlier victim- like always.

This time however, the victim did not just run away like always.

Himiko was feeling like she was going to faint when the beating stopped, her head was spinning, the world around her appeared warped like she was on a merry-go-round like the one in the park.

"_No this is wrong! You are the villain here for hurting someone who is defenseless and crying! I won't let you do this!"_

Is someone helping her? Why would they do that?

She turns her head over to look at who is the person trying to help her.

She sees a mop of green hair right in front of her standing and shaking like a small puppy afraid of being touched.

'Oh no, the explosion meanie will hurt him real bad! What do I do? It hurts all over just like always, I am used to this but I don't want him to be hurt like that!'

She then sees her savior being beat up by the explosion meanie and she does not like that.

To add fuel to the flames, the fatty with wings also stats hitting the green puppy and she feels very sad and angry.

She gets up and staggers towards the two but starts running at the fatty mid-way and jumps on him while attacking him with a punch.

The fatty didn't know what hit him and was caught off guard, he fell on the floor while hitting his head on the ground and fainting.

"HAH !?"

Himiko looks towards the source of the sound and sees the explosion meanie staring at her.

He looked really angry, she knew she was going to be beat up now…..

Katsuki lunged towards her beat her up till he was satisfied, he turned towards the greenette and glared at him really hard.

He scoffed at both of his victims, woke up his buddy with a slap on the cheek and both of them left.

"oww…."Izuku groaned in pain feeling the pain of the bruises all over his body. He was trying to get up but winced in pain instead and decided against it.

Izuku was feeling really hurt and his whole body was in pain….but he couldn't cry. It's not like he didn't want to appear weak or put on a brave face. He just couldn't and before he knew it he started laughing.

The blonde girl he 'saved' also started doing the same.

The sound of pained yet happy laughter could be heard in the empty playground.


	2. Ch:2 Introductions

In a certain park in Musutafu city 2 bruised bodies with battered clothes could be seen.

The two children that had been laughing a minute ago were now gasping for breath and wincing in pain when ever their chest heaved up and down.

They slowly got up and for the first time since the 'rescue' they finally got a good look at each other.

Izuku saw the girl he well..._'saved'_ for the first time.

She had long ash blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were yellow just like her hair hair but slightly bright and similar to a feline, her face was shaped like a chestnut and her cheeks had slightly more baby fat than him.

_'She is really cute...like a kitty'_

Himiko looked towards the green puppy kid that tried to save her.

He had wild curly hair that looked her bed hair but a lot more messier, he had bright green eyes that were bigger than her own and his face was adorned with freckles. There were 4 on each cheek that particularly stood out, they form a diamond like shape.

_'His hair looks so fluffy...he is not a puppy but a bunny!'_

Izuku quickly recovered from his daze when he saw all the bruises on her body, she was a lot more hurt than him because of the beating she took before Izuku chanced upon her in the playground while slowly going home. She took another beating when she shaved him from the fat kid with wings.

Instantly Izuku had a worried look on his face as he started fretting over her.

"Umm.. are you ok? No that's a dumb question. You are not ok! You look hurt really bad! Do you live near-"

Obviously how could anyone not take the broccoli boy's mumbling into account?

Himiko was bewildered by the bunny boy's mumbling but found it really cute.

"I...I am fine." she said "I live nearby, I can fix these, I don't want to worry mommy"

_'Oh if only I could tell him, but mommy said she will get really angry if she tells anyone and it really hurts when she is angry'_

izuku, was someone in a aimilar situation (or so he thought) and being the trusting and understanding little toddler he is... decided to leave it at that and realized something important.

He did not even introduce himself or ask her name.

"I...Hi my name is Midoriya Izuku, what's your name?"

Himiko introduced herself as well-

"Hi, My name is...Toga...Himiko Toga" She gave him a small pained smile.

"Thank you for saving me Midoriya-kun, no one ever helped me before"

"N-No there is no need to t-thank m-me I just did what a hero should do and what Kacchan w-was doing was wrong!" Izuku quickly turned into a blushing, stuttering mess.

Himiko giggled at the bunny's antics and they both started to go home together, she realized that their house was in the same street but 3 blocks away from each other.

She smiled and waved at him while promising to meet each other tomorow at the park to play.

Himiko entered her house and found a grown up blonde woman staring at her and scowling while looking at her with eyes that were full of disgust.

"You are late, you little bitch. Hurry up and go to your room and get changed you filthy spawn of evil, then come downstairs and clean the floor as well as take out the trash. When you are done with that come to my room for 'punishment' for today's tardiness" The woman gave the child a cold menacing glare while taking.

Himiko felt a shiver down her spine as she heard the word 'punishment'.

"Ok Mommy", Himiko said as she ran back to her room so that she could do everything fast and not five her mother anymore excuses to punish her more.

Izuku silently and stealthily entered his home and then closed the door, making as little noise as possible. He ran towards the bathroom and cleaned himself up as quickly as he could.

"Oh Izuku baby are you back? Why did you take a shower though?"

"Nothing mommy i jut got dirty when I was playing with Kacchan!" Izuku replied to his mother and then started jumping around wildly all over the house when he realized that they were having Katsudon tonight.

Midoriya Inko looked at her son worriedly, she knew he was lying to her but she didn't know what he was hiding from her. He had a lot more bruised on his body than yesterday...it seems like she will have to talk to Mitsuki again about Katsuki's rough-housing.

Meanwhile Izuku was vibrating from excitement about finally having someone to play with him tomorrow.

Izuku was considering if he should take his all-might toys with him tomorrow, everyone loves all-might after all! He realized that Kacchan would probably destroy it if he saw it and so decided against it


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctors Visit

_**-1 year ago-**_

_**-Izuku-**_

_It has been a week since Izuku's 4th birthday had passed but his quirk had yet to show up so Inko took her son to the doctor to find out when his quirk was coming._

_After a few tests they went into the doctor's office to get the final verdict._

The doctor looked at the X-Ray as well as other tests like blood and gene tests and frowned as he came to a conclusion.

"I am sorry but I think you should give up." the doctor said in a way that indicated that he was neutral...bored even but he couldn't hide the obvious disgust in his voice.

"Umm... w-what do you mean doctor? I-Is there something w-wrong with my baby?" Inko detected the disgust in the doctor's voice and while she was angry, she was too worried about her son to do much about it right now.

"What I am trying to say is that you son is quirk-less, while the x-ray clearly indicates that Izuku lacks the toe-joint that most quirkless people have, his blood and gene tests show that there is little to no chance of him getting a quirk. That is just how weak his genes are since both you and Mr Midoriya are 4th generation quirk holders." the doctor explained slowly but impatiently.

"But there is still a chance right? I mean the tow joint..."

"No ma'am there is like what...0.0001% chance and that is pretty much non-existent." The doctor then ushered the two out of his room as he no longer wanted to waste time on a quirkless reject but he couldn't say that so he claimed to have another appointment.

Inko while clearly riled up by the treatment her son and she was getting still held back as she knew that this was a tough time for her Izuku so she needed to look after him.

On the ride back home Inko got a clearer look at her son's face a realized that he was devastated by what he heard today...they went home silently and Izuku quickly got off the car as soon as they reached home and ran back to his room.

She could hear the All-Might debut video that Izuku loved so much playing in his room as well as the sound of choked sobs.

She decided she should be there for her son to comfort him, his dream was destroyed after all.

As she entered his room she found him shaking in his seat, suppressing the sounds of his sobs. He noticed her entering his room and looked at her with painfully hopeful eyes,

he pointed at all might as he came out of a burning building holding a bunch of people a saying his catchphrase.

"I-I can b-be a h-hero l-like him t-too r-right m-mom?" He asked her grasping for whatever little hope he had left.

Inko had a small with her mind and motherly instincts to protect her son in that small time frame.

_'Don't say it Inko, don't you'll break him'_

_'No! He doesn't have a quirk, he'll get hurt!...he's...he's weak, he can't'_

In the end the motherly instincts won...they always do.

She knew what she had to do, she quickly wrapped her son in a tight hug protecting him from the world.

"I am sorry Izuku, I am so sorry"

She wanted to say more, so much more but she couldn't she hurt him more, she doesn't want to say anymore than that. She knows that he figured out what she meant...he had always been a smart like that.

Izuku just sobbed harder and louder when he heard that, he knew what she was implying and it hurt.

_'That's not what I wanted you to say mom, I want to be hero...more than anything.'_

The news of his new _'status' _reached everyone he knew by the next day, the teachers had a look of pity/scorn/disgust when they talked to him. It made him feel scared,

it made him feel _unsafe. _

_'Kacchan would understand surely, he wouldn't be like everyone else he is smart and cool he will definitely help me'_

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Kacchan? w-what a-are you d-doing?"

Izuku had come to Katsuki, telling about his quirk-less status and how he still wanted to be hero.

"So you really are a '**Deku'** afterall! HAHAHAHAHAH"

Katsuki immediately started mocking and laughing at him.

Katsuki then immediately used his quirk right in front of Izuku's face.

Izuku squeaked as he fell on his butt and looked at his childhood friend in terror.

"Listen here you deku, you can't be a hero. You are just a weak useless deku who can't do anything but cry"

"No! Kacchan I-"

***BOOM***

**Katsuki made a huge explosion with his hands as a means of intimidation.**

"You saying something?...Deku."

"N-No..."

"That's what I thought."

_**-Himiko-**_

It was Himiko's 4th birthday today.

Himiko got up early and ran out of her bedroom. She tackled her mom into a hug as soon as she found her in the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy!"

"Happy Birthday my little princess!"

Mrs Toga or Kimiko Toga was a woman with long blonde hair reaching her waist, her eyes were brown in color and she had brown cat-like ears as well as canines just like her daughter.

Mrs Himiko got a good look at her daughter now that she turned around. She noticed her new long canines and her cat-like eyes.

"Oh! My little munchkin got her mommy's quirk! I am so proud of you!"

"What are you talking about mommy?"

Himiko's mother picked her daughter up and showed her reflection to her in the mirror inside the washroom.

"Oooohhhhh I am like a cat! Like mommy!"

"Yes my dear, lets eat breakfast and we will go to the doctor to register your quirk!"

After a hearty breakfast, both Himiko and her mother go to the nearby hospital to get her quirk checked out and registered.

"Toga-san the test results for your daughter's quirk have arrived and I must say ...she is quite the anomaly." Even though the doctor is trying to keep a straight face she can see the disgust in his voice.

Kimiko is worried about what could be wrong with her daughter and inquired what the doctor is trying to say.

"But she seems to have a cat like quirk like me..."

"The only thing she inherited from you are the cat eyes I am afraid, Toga-san."

"What do you mean her teeth are clearly-"

"Her teeth are there to help her with her own quirk, you see you daughter needs blood to activate her quirk."

"What !"

*Sigh* "Yes, you...have my condolences."

"What does her quirk do?"

"She drinks the blood of her targets and is able to take on their appearance, the more blood she drinks the longer the disguise lasts for. She is like a doppelganger of sorts. While I understand how ..._disturbing _that is, please treat you child with care."

"Is there...something else to it as well?"

"I am afraid that this quirk comes with a _side effect_."

"What?"

"She will start getting _'violent urges'_ as she grows up, the only way to calm those down would be to have her ingest some blood. They would be rare and far in between but its best for he to be in a safe environment to make sure she doesn't _lash out_ to violently."

Kimiko was utterly devastated at this point, she had given birth to this...this **monster**. What would she tell her husband?

Would he stay with her if she was willing to get rid of this wench?

He will...of course he will. They will try again for sure, they don't need _this_ problem in their lives.

"Mommy why are you making that face? It's scary. Is something wrong mommy? Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Oh I totally forgot about _it._

The trip back home was a silent one.

While Himiko did not understand what was going on, she knew it was something serious. She had never seen her mommy so angry and it scared her.

She was scared for _herself _so she didn't utter a single word until they got back home.

_'Mommy looks less angry now, I should ask her what is wrong maybe she is worried about something'._

"Mommy-"

**"Go to you room" **Kimiko said in a dark voice while picking up her phone, looking for her husbands number in the contacts list.

Himiko had heard her mommy talk like that, she was feeling very scared. She shivered as she went back to her room.

She noticed that her mother was going to make a call so she didn't completely close her door, she waiting for her mommy to make the call so that she could listen in.

'Maybe_ if I find out what she is going to talk about I'll know what to do! This way I can help mommy!'_

She creeps out of her room and slowly comes halfway down the stairs when she hears her mother's voice. She is talking to daddy.

'I miss daddy, He hasn't come home in a while. Mommy says he is out working and is very busy. Daddy works very hard for us.'

"What do you mean you are not coming back!" Kimiko shouts as she throws her cell-phone on the ground. The speaker button gets pressed accidentally.

Hanko Toga's voice can be heard loud and clear as he says

"You gave birth to a villain, what makes you think I will come back to a cunt like you? Try again you say? What makes you think that you wont give birth to another monster? I wish to keep my sanity and reputation intact. I will send in the divorce papers tomorrow don't call me again."

***BEEP* *BEEP***

The phone goes silent as the call is disconnected. Kimiko stood there in a daze...her husband left her, just like that.

Years of married life gone in an instant.

_'It's because of the little __**bitch**__, its all her fault. It's all that __**monster's**__ fault. She is going to kill that little __**wench**__ and end this __**once and for all'**_

"Mommy? Whats the matter? Is daddy not coming back? Is it something I did?"

Kimiko looks at her daughter the monster and an ugly and sadistic smile forms on her face.

_'Ohh...How can make this so easy for her? I have to make her __**suffer**__ first, she made me loose my everything so how can I just kill her and give her an easy way out? I have to_

_make sure she wishes she was __**never**__ born, just like it should have been.'_


	4. Ch 4: Let's Be Heroes!

Izuku and Himiko arrived at the park at almost the same time.

"Himi-chan !"

"Izukkun !"

Both the kids were too excited to realize that they had already made nicknames for each other.

Izuku ran towards Himiko with a huge smile on his face. It had been a whole year since he actually was actually in this park to meet a friend.

Himiko however, while excited was still worried. Every time someone finds out what her quirk can do they immediately call her a villain and attack her with words and fists alike.

She hopes it does not happen this time, she hopes that every time.

"Umm... Izukkun, are you really sure that you want to be friends with me?"

"Yes! that is if... you wouldn't mind."

"I think you wouldn't want to after you find out what my quirk..."

"Why would I think that? Was Kacchan hitting you because of that too?"

"Ummm...yes, he asked me what my quirk was and said he would hit me if I didn't tell him."

"Yeah...he is like that, So what is your quirk anyways?"

"It's called doppelganger, I can look like someone else if I drink their blood"

"Wow that so cool! It's like the blood hero Vlad King's quirk! You could use it to look like a villain and go to bad places and spy on the bad guys, you can use it to trick bad guys into fighting each other, you can-"

"You don't think its a villains quirk?"

"Why would I think that? Any quirk can be used to become a villain, but a quirk is only bad if the person is bad. Even then it is their fault, not their quirk."

Himko did not know what to say to that, all her life she was hit by other people because of her quirk.

_'Even daddy left forever when he found out what my quirk was, and mommy hates me now.'_

She tried to see if izuku was lying but all she found was a wide and pure smile which would blind her if she did not look away.

'Oh that's right'

"Izukkun, what's your quirk?"

"I...I-I don't h-have a q-quirk" Izuku said with a shaking voice, he was really afraid to loose his new friend now.

" I wont give up though! I will become a hero!" Izuku said in a shaky voice, slowly anticipating a snarky remark or mockery.

_'Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me'_

"You'll be an awesome hero Izukkun!"

Now THAT was not he was expecting to hear her say...

"Y-You really t-think s-so?" Izuku was still doubtful, yet he hoped the girl really meant it.

"Totally! You saved me yesterday, no?"

"B-But I just got beat up...and they hit you even after that"

"Nope!" Himiko said in a singsong voice, "No one ever helped me before but you did! You can totally be a hero!"

"Thank you himi-chan, no one ever said that to me before either..."

"Let's not talk about sad stuff ! Lets play Izukkun!"

Himiko and Izuku then chased each other in a game of tag. Himiko pushed Izuku on the swing but refused to be pushed, claiming to have a few bruises on her back.

They played on the slide for a little while after that, just when they were getting bored and were about to go home for the day Katsuki appeared with his minions.

Izuku an Himiko ran, from Katsuki and found all kinds of places to hide and get away from him.

It started off as something scary, considering they would get really hurt if they were caught, but after sometime it just became a game for both of them.

In the end Katsuki gave and left with a frustrated snarl.

"HAH! HAH! I never thought being chased by Kachhan could be so fun haha!"

"Yeah, it was scary at first but then seeing him shout and jump around like an angry doggy was very funny!"

They both started walkinh home in silence...it was a comfortable one however.

Himiko knew what was waiting for her at home and it really scared her but being with Izuku made her forget a lot of her fear.

She felt like a kid again.

"Umm...Izukkun?"

"Yeah, Himi-chan?

"Do you think...I can become a hero too?"

"Of course you can! You could be a really cool underground hero!"

"Undergrou- wha?"

"They are heroes that don't come on T.V much and mostly work at night! They stay away from the eyes of people and silently protect them!"

"That sounds...really cool!"

"Yup! Hmmmm...umm...Himi-chan?"

"Let's become heroes together!"

Himiko felt a tear roll down her cheek...she never expected anyone to ever say that to her, she just didn't know how to respond.

So she gave him the biggest smile she could fit on her face.

She saw Izuku blush a lot...like he was redder than a tomato.

_'He's really a bunny'_

She realized that she had reached her home...she doesn't want to go but she knows it would just get worse if she is late.

She unwillingly bids Izuku farewell and goes home.


	5. Chapter 5: Seven Years Old

It has been 2 months since Izuku found out about why Himiko would flinch just as much he does if not more at the slightest of touch.

That does not change the fact about how angry he is.

Not at Himiko of course, but at her mother definitely.

How could someone be so cruel to a child and call said child a monster?

How could someone like that even be called a mother?

Why did he never catch on to the clues?

What the hell was 3 years worth of analysis of different heroes for?

Is he still worthy of being a hero?

No, he is not going to start thinking like that. He has to be a hero, he **WILL** be a hero.

He will become better for Himiko. He will never let anything like that happen to her again.

He has to be really strong to make sure of that.

Izuku has a million thoughts plaguing his mind all the while he is using his quirk to levitate several objects in the air and having them to all kinds of complicated movements .

*** Flashback-2 Months ago***

Izuku was going towards Himiko's house today.

In these 2 years since he has known her, Himiko has never failed shown up to the park to play with him or hang out.

He feel like he might be a little to attached to her or maybe he was just paranoid but he couldn't shake the feeling of urgency from his heart.

So he ran all the way from the park to her house in a hurry sincerely hoping whatever this feeling he had was nothing more than his imagination.

Too bad fate had other plans.

He reaches her house and notices that the door was slightly open.

_'Wait, did some robber or villain break in their house? This is bad ! I have to save her!'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

_'Oh No that's Himi-chan!'_

Izuku dashed towards the door and kicked it open in a hurry.

What he expected to see was a robber or a villain attacking his Himiko and her mother. Whats he saw was beyond his worst nightmares.

Kimiko san was on top of her daughter, Himiko.

She was using one hand to strangle Himko while her other hand was raised with a knife in its grip.

"I have had enough of you, you worthless **monster**!"

Kimiko shouted as her raised hand was about to be bought down, to stab her own child to death.

"NOOOOOO"

Izuku shouted as he ran towards the crazed mother with a hand reaching out to stop her.

He realized however, he wasn't going to make it in time.

_'Don't hit her Don't hit her Don't hit her sto_**_P_**_ st_**_OP_**_ s_**_TOP_****_STOP_**_!'_

Th knife was about to stab the poor scared girl when it stopped. It wasn't because the mother had second thoughts.

It was because it was stopped by a green glow that was surroundeing the knife.

Izuku stood in from of the 2 blondes with glowing green eyes that had a dazed look to them and floating hair.

Izuku realizes that this is no time to marvel that his quirk has finally awakened because Himiko was still in danger.

A whirlwind of emotions was brewing inside Izuku.

He was sad at how a mother could do something to a child.

He was frustrated by the fact that he never acted upon whatever lingering suspicions he had.

He was desperate and wanted to make sure that his best and only friend stayed safe.

He was happy that he and his quirk both came just in time.

He was angry, angry at how hurt she was, angry at how stupid he had been, angry at the fact that he couldn't protect his only fried despite wanting to be a hero.

Izuku growled dangerously as his eyes narrowed and a snarl was on his face.

A voice that should have never escaped the lips of a young child made itself known to the world.

**" You like to stab people huh? THEN. HOW. ABOUT. I. STAB. YOU!"**

The knife immediately flew out of Kimiko's hand and turned to her direction.

Its tip dangerously shining green as it moved towards at a fast speed.

Izuku wanted to make the knife go through her skull for one small moment but he controlled himself and made it stab the woman's hand so hard that its

blade made its way all the way through it and the force dragged her hand towards the neared wall.

Despite carrying a person, the knife still embedded itself deep into the wall along with the woman's hand.

Kimiko fainted from the immense pain she felt.

Himiko whimpered as she got up with a tear stained face and threw herself at Izuku.

Izuku came out of his enraged daze and hugged the frighted girl back.

He used his left had to embrace her while his right hand carresed her smooth somewhat messy blond hair.

Izuku moved his lips toawards her ear and whispered reassurances in gentle and caring voice.

"It's okay. It's alright. I wont let her hurt you. I am here now, don't worry."

After an a few minutes of comforting her, Izuku gently broke the embrace and sat her down. He immediately called the cops and his mother.

The sound of sirens could be heard as the police had arrived after the few minutes of the call.

They were quite shocked at the scene but acted fast, both children were swiftly taken to the station and Kimiko was transported to the hospital.

When they arrived ta the station, it was first assumed that it was a robber or a villain. Izuku however told them about how Kimiko was about to kill Himiko so he used his quirk

to stop her .

He told them that he was angry and worried that she would attack again so he used the knife to pin her to the wall near him.

Later, Himiko had composed herself enough after a while and decided to tell the officers everything.

Initially the officers had asked both Inko and Izuku to leave to give the girl some privacy but in the end Himiko wanted them to stay as she wanted them to know too.

What was revealed made Inko reel in horror.

Izuku just felt useless and inadequate but it was all drowned by the anger at Kimiko and his worry for Himiko.

***Flashback End***

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door.

It was Himiko, she was temporarily staying with them until a relative of hers could be tracked down.

"Izukkun... can I sleep with you?" She whimpered out these words, begging o not be left alone in the dark.

Izuku agreed, even if it was while blushing up a storm, it was no time to be self absorbed in fantasies. He needed to help Himiko.

"Sure Hime-chan, we can both fit on the bed anyways."

Himiko practically jumped from where she was all the way to her his bed. Izuku turned off the light as and got on the bed, ready to sleep.

As soon as he lay down however, Himko hugged him really tight while her head was nuzzling his chest

At that moment Izuku realized he won't be able to sleep die to all the embarrassment.

He wouldn't mind the lack of if he could stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6:Thirst

Himiko woke up at 9 AM sharp feeling slightly woozy.

She was feeling lightheaded, as if nothing around her mattered other than her self and her _THIRST._

_'No please no, not here, what will Izuku think of me when he sees me like this?'_

Truth be told Himiko had mentioned the soon to be side effects of her quirk to Izuku when the first episode happened.

She told him it would happen in the future, not that it **had** already started. She doesn't know why she lied to him.

Maybe she had gotten used to lying, or maybe she didn't want him to see her like **that**.

Whenever it happens, her eyes glow bright yellow, her canines grow slightly longer and she gets very _thirsty_.

Himiko felt the world around her spin, her were bloodshot and she really needed something to drink.

She downed the entire bottle of water on the nightstand but she felt like she hadnt had a dring in days.

She felt like she was in a desert, with an oasis right beside her, but one she could absolutely not drink from.

It hurt her to think like this, it hurt her to feel like this and she wanted no part of this.

She hated her quirk, she hated what it could do, what it did to her and what it needed to both function and to stop the side-effects.

She felt like she was at the end of the line, it felt like if she tried to control it any longer then she would fall asleep and **Doppelganger** would wake up.

She proceeded to roll up the long sleeves of the pajama shirt she was wearing.

What was revealed beneath them was a series of bite marks with two punctured holes visible on each side due to her long canines.

She could'nt drink blood from others, she didn't want to drink blood from others so she came with a simple solution.

She would drink her own blood.

It was a weird sensation really, she felt both relieved and horrible at the same time.

It did'nt work however, it never does but the stinging pain of the dryness in her throat did subside a lot. It was nothing more than a nagging feeling at the back of her head now.

'I can manage with this-'

Her train of thought was cut-off swiftly as she heard the voice of the boy she cared too deeply for to let go of how broken it sounded at that moment.

"Himi-chan?"

"Izukkun I can explain! I -"

She looked towards her only friend to find him rolling over his sleeves, she didn't understand what was going on until he brought his wrist in front of her and smiled a smile as bright as the sun through the torrent of tears running down his cheeks.

"Himi-chan if you were thirsty you should have just said so you know?"

'I don't need to ask her things like why she didn't tell me. I need to let her know that I am here now just like All Might does! And how I will do now for her. I have to be there for Himi-chan, I need to save her.'

Himiko stared at his extended for a second longer than she would have liked, Doppelganger was coming back again, this time stronger than ever before. She can't do this he will get hurt, but her QUIRK her STUPID QUIRK said otherwise…

'A little but is fine right? He is giving it to you, you can't deny a gift right? Izukkun is giving you a gift and you should accept it. Just a little never hurt anyone right? Look at your hands! They are so ugly now, who will love you if you are like this. Atleast you won't have any more marks.'

"No! No! Stop! I won't do it! I can't do it! You will get hurt! I can't hurt you too! I already hurt mommy so much why else does she hate me? I don't want you to hate me too…."

"Himi-chan could never hurt me, Himi-chan will never hurt me. I am sure of it, you are my best friend after all! Ehehe and you know that I can't really stay angry at you for too long."

Himiko was stunned at the amount of trust Izuku had in her, the last part made her burst out in laughter though.

"You tell me Izukkun, the last time you were angry at me was a year ago. You were angry that I broke you favorite All-Might toy for about 3 seconds! Even then you didn't say anything, you just cried all the way home."

"We promised not to talk about it!" Izuku whined as he put on the most betrayed expression a 7 year old could.

The two stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

'_Take It! TAKE It! TAKE IT!'_

Izuku let out a slight gasp as Himiko suddenly jumped on him and bit at his wrists.

"Shoowwii" Himiko said between gasps as she took small sips of Izuku's blood.

"It's ok Himi-chan. It dosen't hurt, you just startled me. I think I now know why we say Itadakimasu before a meal" He chuckled at his own joke while using his free hand to brush his fingers through her hair.

Himiko snorted at that. She was done a few minutes later and stopped sucking as she licked all the blood clean from her lips and teeth. Izuku quickly checked his wrist to see if he was bleeding too badly but was pleasantly surprised to see that would was closing up already. He didn't give it too much thought and looked back up to Himiko to see if she was okay now.

Himiko was smiling at him and had the most peaceful expression he had seen on her face since he had met her. He truly felt he was starting to save her now.

It was at this moment Inko Midoriya decided toopen the door.

"Wake up sleepyheads it is time for breakfast-Oh my, I know you two are close but you should leave these kinds of explorations for when you grow up you know…." Inko looked at her son worriedly.

Izuku was confused at first, but then he looked at the position he and Himiko were in. Izuku was laying on his back while Himiko was pretty much sitting on his crotch.

"Wah Wah- Mom this isn't what it looks like!"

Then both Himiko and Inko started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

Himiko is back here again, in the punishment room. She thought Izuku saved her, maybe that was just a dream. She would have rather still been in the dream rather than here.

She entering the room now, just like her mommy had asked. She had done all her chores for the day, and now it was time to receive punishment for her mistakes.

_'Don't go in, please don't in.'_

Himiko knows whats going to happen, even though it has already happened once she is still really scared.

The room was small, almost like a servants quarters some houses have. The room had nothing more than a sofa and a stool. The sofa was where her mother was sitting, preparing her punishment. Kimiko had taken advantage of the fact that this room was small and thus easier to get soundproofed. It was cheaper after all, it was also the reason

"Come here, brat."

Kimiko growled as she saw her daughter was still not sitting on the stool.

Kimiko had a knife in her hand, its blade resting on top of a flame lit using a Bunsen Burner. It had been modified to make bigger flames, flames hot enough to heat the butterfly knife in a short amount of time. The knife was glowing orange and releasing a soft hissing sound.

Himiko knew the this was her que to take of her top and have her back face her mother.

"Remember this villain, everything that is happening to you is your fault and yours alone. It is your fault that you are a monster, It is your fault that daddy left, it is your faut that mommy is angry and it is your fault that you are being punished. You are a villain, a monster and nothing more. Are we clear?

Kimiko always repeated these words whenever she punished her. She always thought she was right, she still does, except for the last part.

'Let's be heroes together!' A certain green haired bunny's voice could be heard by her giving her all the courage she needed to say what she was about to.

"No"Himiko said softly.

"What did you say you brat?" Kimiko was angry now.

"I-I'll be a hero, when I grow up. I will be a hero mommy." Himikio said with all the defiance a toddler could muster.

"Pretend all you want!" Kimiko said as she bought the knife up, "You" She said as the tip of the scalding knife touched her daughter's back, "WILL ALWAYS" Kimiko slowly plunged the knife in her daughter's back until it was halfway in, "BE A MONSTER!" she immediately pressed the entire length of the knife in her daughter back.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH UUUUWWWWAAAAAAAA "**

**_'It hurts! it hurts! it hurts! it hurts! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop!'_**

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Himi-chan! Himi-chan!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Himiko wake up!

"PLEASE, NOT THE KNIFE! NOT THE KNIFE!"

"HIMIKO WAKE UP!"

"Eh? Izukkun?" Himiko asked as she woke up, still shaken up and drowsy.

"Don't worry Himi-chan, she won't hurt you, she can't hurt you."Izuku assured her.

'She won't? She can't?... But how...why?'

"Why?" Himiko asked, what she meant by that...she herself didn't know.

"Because I am here." Izuku said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, you are here now." Himiko said as she snuggled closer to Izuku, Izuku too wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively.

Meanwhile, through the slightly open door of Izuku's room, Inko observed the whole ordeal with a proud smile on her face.

_'My son will be a great hero.'_ She thought and then started giggling as another thought entered her mind.

_'He'll be a great husband too' _

Inko turned around walking down the stairs with a nostalgic look on her face.

_'Isn't that right, Shouta? _


	8. Chapter 8: Drastic Measures and New Begi

Himiko was at first about to be sent to an orphanage since non of her relatives could be contacted. Inko knew however that Himiko will definitely not be adopted or treated properly because of her quirk so she decided to...pull a few _strings_ here and there and had Himiko be declared a ward of the state.

Simply put, Himiko was now the responsibility of the court, and all her expenses and accommodations were as well. Izuku also found out that his mom was known as Inko 'Demon' Midoriya when she worked as a lawyer and there were still a few clients that owed her _'favors'_. Izuku didn't really understand what it meant but as long as Himiko was okay he was fine. Himiko's case was now also handled by Inko so she as able to arrange everything properly for Himiko.

Himiko now literally lived in the apartment in front of their own. It had been empty for a while now so Inko took the opportunity to contact the owner and _'convinced'_ him to rent the place out. Himiko was also able to transferred to the same school as Izuku so that was a plus too. At least that is what Inko, who was oblivious to Katsuki's real behavior with her son though.

Himiko was ecstatic anyways since she would be able to stay with 'Izukkun' even longer now. Izuku himself was really worried since Katsuki was hell-bent on bringing the 'villain' to justice. Izuku realized that while he may not be able to do much about Katsuki in Middle school he absolutely won't let Katsuki anywhere in highschool. To ensure that this happens Izuku started to record anytime Katsuki bullies him or someone else as well as all incidents of the boy's use of quirk against others, which mainly ended up being himself.

Himiko was pissed at Izuku the entire time because of that, not the planning to make sure Katsuki does not get in school part, it wasn't something she knew and he would like to keep it that way. She didn't like how Izuku hadn't mopped the floor with the blond already but Izuku always brushed her off some way or another.

Izuku had also hidden that he had gotten his quirk for a while now and he planned to do so until he gets to U.A. He did train whenever he could, both his quirk as well as his physical prowess. Himiko was not slacking of either, she took up a martial arts class along with Izuku which they attended every other day as well as weight training. This, they did in the form of clearing the trash from Dogbah beach. The place used to be really beautiful at some point in time but now apparently people took the liberty of disposing their trash here.

At first picking up trash was difficult for both of them due to their skinny physiques but Izuku came through by planning a workout routine fir both of them. It had their respective diets, exercise routines, sleeping times and other activities they should be focusing on. Himiko had a few suggestions of her own as well. She wanted to take dance classes with Izuku in an effort to 'increase their reaction time', Izuku was very very nervous about it but Himiko dragged him along anyways. They took up break-dancing much to Himiko's chagrin. She wanted to take slow dancing or something to have a more 'romantic time' with Izuku but had to give in. After all who could say no to that face full of enthusiasm and those puppy dog eyes? She really needed to up her immunity towards the cinnamon roll's charms.

They had both grown up now. Izuku was now taller than Katsuki if only slightly and a very well built for someone his age. His muscles while lean were hardened and one look at them would let you know that doubting the strength in them would not bode well. While the physical bullying had ceased as Izuku bulked up Katsuki was still as poisonous as a snake when it came to his words. As soon as he heard Izuku was still applying to U.A hero course he banged the greenette's desk with an explosion and went on a narcissistic speech about wanting to be only one in school to enter U.A. He got even more pissed as the teacher announced about Himiko's application to U.A.

"What? This villainous bitch wants to be a hero? Don't make me laugh! Someone like you should just jump off the roof and rid the world of your monstrous existence. You-"

It was at this moment that someone, well...Izuku got off his seat and gave Katsuki's face a devastating punch that sent him flying towards the teacher's desk.

**"You really shouldn't have said that."** Izuku mumbled softly and then faced his teacher.

"I know that you enjoy whenever Katsuki attacks me or her. Tone down your scumbag of the Earth attitude or I might really do something I regret."

Izuku sat down while the whole class looked at him stunned.

Katsuki slowly got up and growled angrily towards Izuku, "Dekuu!"

"That's enough! Bakugou sit down! Midoriya you come with me to the principal's office.

Izuku simply got up and followed the teacher. Himiko was about to protest but was motioned by Izuku to calm down. He winked at her, letting her know that he had a plan.

**_*At the principal's office*_**

Izuku your actions today towards a fellow student and misbehavior towards your teacher will enter your permanent records, your mother will also be informed of your actions.

Izuku simply smirked at the principal and the looked towards his teacher, "You are really sure about making me take all the blame?"

"I am simply reporting the truth." His teacher replied stoically.

"You know, people love the truth, particularly the ,media. Izuku takes out a pen from his breast pocked and takes the cap off of it to reveal a pen-drive. I have the recording of today's _'incident'_ here. They would love to know what really happens in this school would't they? The past few days have been quite slow after all."

"Midoriya-kun no need to be so impulsive! We can talk this out!"

"Whats the matter senseis, don't you two love the truth?"

"Okay Okay! We will let this incident go with just a simple warning so just, put that under wraps okay?"

"Fine, but remember you better not let the Pomeranian run rampant or i will be forced to look for 'help'. " Izuku smiled voraciously as he left the office.

The last few months of Middle School a lot more peaceful now that the teachers tried their best to keep Bakugou in check. He still tried to follow Izuku and Himik around to _'challenge_' Izuku and show him who is better. Izuku of course just played the same game with him along with Himiko as the one when they were still kids.

Days pass by and so do weeks.

It was time for the U.A entrance exams now, as well as the time to send his little_ 'project'_ to U.A


	9. Chapter 9: Are You Insane Like Me ? (Ext

Izuku had a slow day since it was a weekend and took some much-needed sleep. When he went downstairs he could hear the shower running and someone singing. He walked closer and found that it was Himiko's voice. It would be a lie to say that he did not well, let his imagination run wild when it came to her. Over the years she had 'developed' really well after all...

Growing curious as to what she was singing Izuku stuck his ear to the door, Himiko was singing her own version of the English song, Gasoline.

_Are you insane like me?'_

_Been in pain like me?_

_Filled a bottle full of Zuzu's blood to stay sane like me?_

_Just to pour it all down the drain like me?_

_Then go and ask him for more like me?_

_Oohh Oohh Oohhh_

_Around him, I feel like I'd go out of control,_

_Ooohh oohhh oohhh_

_His cinnamon beefcake body is something to behold,_

_Even though the world says,_

_You can't be a hero _

_A villain's all you'll be._

_Face reality,_

_Why is it so hard to see._

_You are a monster and not a human being._

_Why is it so hard to see,_

_It's your reality._

_Oohh Ooohh_

_Maybe that's all I'll ever be..._

He felt various emotions throughout the song, at the first part he was exasperated. The second part made him blush redder than a tomato and the last 8 lines made him really sad. The ending made him really worried too and he started to hear sobbing from the inside.

"Koko," Izuku said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Zuzu? You heard..." Himiko said still sad.

Another change that happened over the years was the change of their nicknames for each other. Izukkun became Zuzu. Himi-chan became Koko.

"Himiko no matter what anyone or that Explosion meanie says you can be a hero. We promised to be the best underground hero didn't we?" Izuku said.

"Pfft, you still remember what I used to call him, and yeah...we did make that promise but now you have your quirk..."

"Oh common you looked so adorable when you used to say it, how could I forget? What does me having a quirk change anyways Koko? It's not some super strong quirk anyways and even if it was I would always stay by your side and become a hero with you."

"Yeah..."

"And don't you dare listen to Bakugou's words and jump from somewhere or I will go kill him and then everyone in our school and then myself."

"That's really sweet of you Zuzu...ppfftt hahaha really? That was the best thing you could come up with Zuzu? Hahaha"Himiko was bending over in laughter on the other side of the door.

"Oh shut up...you know I am not good at stuff like this..." Izuku said blushing.

.

.

.

"He Zuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Crushing the Entrance Exam1

**Notice:-**

**So, here is the thing…. I fucked up. I accidentally skipped 2 chapters and even named them wrong. Fanfiction is the most inconvenient platform ever. So yeah…wait for a bit till I resolve that. You are fine till chapter 9.**

**I skipped 1 or 2 chapters after that on accident after that .**

**Again I am really sorry and thanks a lot for your patience **

Izuku is in front of the gates of his dream school. U.A high.

Izuku passes two small vials of red liquid to Himiko. "Here, these are for the practical exams." "Oooohhh yummy treats!" Himiko said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

Izuku looked exasperatedly at Himiko. "Koko this is strictly for exam use only, besides didn't you have some just this morning?"

" Oh come on! I told you before that you basically taste like honey! Sweet and thick, I just can'y get enough of it." Himiko said while licking her tongue.

"So how about this?" Izuku said, grabbing the blonde's attention, "If you do well in the entrance exams I will give you an extra treat every day from the day the results are revealed till the day U.A starts." Izuku was smirking at this point, he knew he has got her right where he wants her. It is for her sake anyways, a little less blood in his body wont hurt him.

"Really!" Himko was ecstatic, " Oh you bet I am taking first place now Zuzu, just you wait!" Himiko proudly declared before she ran towards the halls of the school.

"Hey! No fair Koko wait for me!" Izuku called out but just as he was about to run he heard a snarl behind him. "Get outta the way shitty nerd!" He heard an oh so familiar voice of his little project.

"You could just walk around me you know, its not like I am going to listen to you anyways." Izuku said, slightly irritated.

Katsuki just scoffed and left, this surprised Izuku a great deal._ 'Is he trying to behave tamely to not ruin his record at the last minute? Ooohhh it's too late for that Kacchan, a pity all that effort you are putting at the last minute is going to waste.'_

Izuku had just taken the first step inside his dream school and was already tripping. _'Screw this, I wanna go home.'_ Was the first thought Izuku had as soon as he realized that his face was about to hit the ground. He had closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain but realized that there was none. He opened his eyes to see that he was floating in midair.

"I am sorry for using my quirk on you but It would have been bad luck if you fell right?" He heard a cheerful voice beside him and looked for the source.

It was a brown haired girl with a chestnut shaped haircut and permanent pink blush on her cheeks. _'She is kinda cute.'_ He thought before quickly shaking his head at the thought of what his little yandere would do if she found out what he was thinking.

"Thanks a lot for the save, I really would have run home crying if I fell." Izuku said laughing at his self-depreciating joke._ 'Probably not the best way to thank someone but I had to say something.'_

"Aww don't be like that! Well we should hurry now, don't wanna be late!" She said as she skipped away inside the school as well.

_'Well, its time to put all that training to some good use. For the sake of our dream.'_

-x-x-

The written exam was easier than Izuku thought, but then again he had crammed a lot and practically drunk all the knowledge in his textbooks as well as his notes. During the briefing about the practicals a loud person had called him out on his muttering while he himself was asking the most stupid question in the most outrageous way possible. Izuku just ignored him, words hardly affected him anymore. The things Katsuki had said to him and Himiko would probably make actual villains feel humble in their trash talking abilities.

When they reached the grounds for the exam, he saw the girl who had helped him from falling and he thought he should help her by calming her nerves. Of course he was interrupted by that blue haired boy again.

"If you are trying to distract that girl when she is trying to focus then leave immediately. We are hear to take the exam! You are not treating this as seriously as a hero should!"

The blue haired teen's rant was cut off when present Mic yelled "START!"

Izuku had dashed towards the gate in a mad sprint. He had wanted to be an underground hero since he was young. There was no way he did not research and study them. He knew perfectly well that one must stay alerts at all times when on the field and never let anything distract them completely. He had reached the gate as soon as they opened and met his first opponent- A one pointer.

The robot attacked Izuku as soon as he was in it's range, Izuku dodged it's attacks as he baited the robot to punch the ground to create enough small debris for him to control.

After about half a minute of dodging, Izuku had enough ammo and the other students had just caught up with him.

_'Alright, lets get this show on the road.' _

Izuku's eyes glowed green, his hair started levitating and so did all the small debris around him. A total of 20 pieces of rocks and cement were now at Izuku's disposal as his weapon.

Izuku's Quirk was called** Lesser Telekinetic Enhancer**\- _The quirk allows the user to levitate and control small objects, however it also allows the user to give a massive kinetic boost to the object that the user controls almost instantly when said objects are pulled or pushed. It has also been observed that sharp objects like knives and needles are much easier to control. _

Izuku now began his massacre of the robots, he immediately blew a hole in the one pointers head by making a few rocks attack it at high speeds and moved to find other robots.

Izuku came across a group of 3 '3-pointers' and sent a rock at the speed of the bullet at each of them. This carnage continued on until Izuku had a total of 60 points.

_'Phew, this much should be enough for the test, hmm seems like only a minute is left now. If my theory about the zero pointer is correct then it would be unleashed any second now.'_ He knew that the robot was supposed to be monstrously huge so it would have been visible if it was ever released.

*BOOM* *BOOM* Loud sounds of metallic footsteps could be heard coming his way. "Okay, that's bigger than what I thought and there is no way in hell I wanna go up against that." Izuku said as he ran away along with the rest of the examines until-

"Ow..."

The brown haired girl from this morning that helped him when he was about to fall, was stuck under debris right in the way of the humanoid giant robot's path.

'Well to heck with it, this piece of junk is going down.' Izuku had resolved to help her now, a hero helps anyone in need regardless of circumstances after all. _'She may not be physically hurt by the robot considering this is an exam, but psychological damage will definitely be done. People are traumatized when they come close to death, that is a fact.'_

The green haired boy looked around and gathered as many small debris as he could, he went over his usual limit of 20 and was currently levitating 30 pieces.

_'I can already feel the migraine that will come after this, lets just hope I survive that.'_

Izuku focused all the mental energy he could muster inside all the debris he was using and sent the rocks straight at one of the huge legs of the zero pointer. The 30 pieces of rocks that were sent at the left leg of the 0-pointer pierced through it and made it loose its balance. The robot fell on its butt (if you could even call it that) and could not get up anymore. Izuku dashed towards the brown haired girl and used all his strength to list the giant debris enough to drag herself out, with a thud the rock fell down as soon as the girl escaped.

"Thanks a lot for that I think I was about to-" the girl's words were immediately cut off by the painful yell of her savior.

"GAAAHHHH!" Izuku shouted while clutching his head, his head hurt a lot,he just wanted the pain the end already. It did end with him fainting in a few seconds.

Recovery girl had Izuku taken to the infirmary shortly after healing the participants. The reason for Izuku's pain was obvious, quirk overuse and quirk exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11: Crushing the Entrance Exam 2

Himiko was giggling to herself as she ran ahead, she could hear Izuku calling out to her._ 'It's okay to run around a bit, I'll see him in the exam hall anyways.'_ Himiko thought as she started exploring whatever little amount of space she was authorized to walk around in today.

In a few minutes, an announcement on the speakers was made for the examines to enter their respective halls. She didn't see Izuku with the groud going to her designated hall but brushed it off as him being held off by something.

_'It's not okay... Zuzu is in a different hall!'_ Himiko panicked as she realized she is going to be away from Izuku for a few hours.' Waahhh Koko's poke-power is depleting... it was reduced by 50%!' Himiko exclaimed in her head all the while her straight posture became slumped and her soldiers drooped forward . She was dramatically expressing her loss of energy.

Himiko was slightly distracted at first but the allure of the 'prize' she was promised by Izuku kept her focused.

_'Just the thought of having another excuse to bite Zuzu makes me giddy. Don't think I haven't noticed how you shiver whenever I bite your neck Zuzu. The fact that you love being bit by me was totally unexpected. The face you makes as you clench your teeth to avoid making a sound is adorable.' _Himiko was squealing in her head at this point

Himiko was done with the written part far faster than she thought, then again, Izuku did teach her very thoroughly. He was very patient and smiled so brightly whenever she got a difficult question right.

It was time for the practicals, Himiko quickly went to the washroom to get 'changed'. She was relieved to know that there was no one in there or she might have gotten in trouble considering she was a boy now.

_'It's not fair, Zuzu always wears baggy and plain clothes...if you got it then you gotta flaunt it.'_ Himiko says in her head and then proceeds to take of the upper part of _her_ track suit. Himikois quite proud when she sees all the girls are staring at her and blushing._'Yup yup! look all you want, but Zuzu is already taken!'_ She then looks around to find someone to tease chat with and comes across a purple haired girl with earphone jacks attached to her ear._ 'Oohh that looks like someone fun, she seems a little tense though. Maybe I should lighten the mood somehow.'_

Himiko approaches the purple haired girl and puts a hand on her shoulder while she is facing the other way. "Hey, you nervous?" Himiko says rather loudly.

"Woah, dude chill with the voice will ya? Sensitive ears here." The purple haired girls seems to be a little miffed.

"Oh, sorry bout that. You seemed a little nervous so I thought you might wanna have a chat!" Himiko didn't really sound apologetic, perhaps because she was too cheerful.

"That's nice of you, why are you shirtless though? Tryna pick up a girl?" Jirou said while smirking.

_'Oh, so that's how you wanna play this huh?'_ Himiko decided to have some fun.

"I got caught that fast huh" Himiko says while rubbing the back of his/her head.

"Wait... what, seriously?" Jirou was in all honesty joking with the guy in front of her.

_'Wait... is he trying to hit on me?'_ Jirou thought as she started blushing.

Himiko being as perceptive as she is, noticed.'Hehehe looks like the cat is in the bag.'

"START" Present Mic's voice booms on the speakers.

"Welp, Heads up!" Himiko says as she dashes towards the gates, because she broke Jiro out of trance she too gets a head start on the other befuddled participants.

Himiko uses a similar strategy to Izuku when it comes to battling the robots. The only difference would be that she also used the broken parts of robots as weapons. The extent to which she could use his quirk was also a lot lower.

Himiko's Quirk- **Doppelganger:** _Allows the user to take the appearance and genetic makeup of the person they ingest the blood of. The user can also use the quirk of their target, however their expertise depends on their own practice instead of the original users. The mutational aspect of this quirk gives enhanced agility, sharp canines to make biting the target easier and an improved normal vision as well as night vision. The user also has enhanced instincts similar to a cat. Her saliva has a minor healing agent so that when she bites someone, their bite wound heals in a matter of 40 seconds. Deeper bites take longer and could possibly leave marks."_

Himiko was using two jagged metal rods she found in a broken one pointer as well as Izuku's quirk. Unlike him though, she could only lift ten objects and her mastery could not improve any further_. 'This much is more than enough though, and that's 30 points.'_ She thought as she destroyed another 3 pointer.

Himiko was completely disregarding one pointer robots and going for the two and three pointers. While she would use telekinesis to destroy one robot she would herself immediately use the rods to either jam or attack the other robot. This way she could easily defeat a pair of robots much faster and gain more points in an efficient way.

When it comes to fighting while Izuku is straightforward yet analytical, but Himiko is cold and calculating. She relies heavily on her instincts during combat and believes that battles should be finished as fast as possible.

Whoever saw her fighting would think that she was dancing. While she went straight for weaknesses and lethal strikes her movements had a certain rhythm to it.

Destroying one robot after another she scored an overal of 60 points by now. Usually one vial of blood only gave her 5 minutes of disguise time , over the years due to how open Izuku was about her taking his blood, she was able to practice a lot more than she thought was possible and increased her limit to 9 minutes. The extra vial was for emergencies and to get her through the last minute should she require it, if she was too mentally distressed she can still have her disguise fall apart.

Himiko felt her disguise falling apart and knew she had hit the 9 minute mark, hmm I didn't see the zero pointer yet and its not like I wanna fight it. Might as well try to beat a few robots on my own, it would be good practice. However before she could hold on to that thought-

***BANG* BANG* **

The zero pointer had been released, _'Well, there goes my fun. I wonder where that where that girl is though, she was so fun to play with. I wanna meet her again, hope she passes.' _

"Oww."

She turns around to see the girl she was chatting with at the start- stuck under a heavy piece of rubble.

"I jinxed that, didn't I?" Himiko thought while pouting. Izuku's face had melted off of her and she was almost halfway naked. She took out the other vial,_ 'Not that I mind, all is good as long as get to taste this heavenly concoction that is Izuku's blood.' _

Just that she was about to take of the cork and drink the blood, a particular tremor due to the robots step startled her and she gripped on the glass vial a little too tightly. The vial broke and most of the blood fell on the feet.

The blood in her hands was littered with small pieces of glass and thus she couldn't really lick it. 3/4th of her palm was covered in glass and blood. The remaining 1/4th was all she could salvage. Doing some quick thinking in her head, Himiko figured that much blood will only giver her 10 seconds.

"Izuku always said that true heroes can always break out of a pinch and save the day, looks like it is time for me to put that into practice." The uncertanity of the outcome of what she was about to do made her really excited. A crazed grin grew on her face as she licked off the safer part of the blood and took the form of her Izuku and made a mad dash towards the zero pointer.

She was much waster than she was during the entire exam, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She used the jagged rods as climbing tools as she traversed the large body of the zero pointer. She was also taking ten sharp pieces of metal shrapnel from other broken robots with her telekinesis. As soon as she reached the head of the robot, she decided she wanted to try something.

**_"Improvised Special Move- Dancing Daggers!"_** She exclaimed excitedly as she made the shrapnel she was levitating to crazily stab through the head from different directions but never leaving her range of control and immediately returning to her direction to start stabbing the head again.

In a matter of 3 seconds she had climbed the robot, in another 5 she had turned the robot head into a beehive.

As soon she realized that her work was done she jumped down the robot and used the jagged rods to drag herself down. Her time in this disguise was over, she felt her disguise melting from her along with the clothes that came with it.

"HUGE SUCCESS!" She squealed while looking for a piece of metal to cover herself. It was then that she was hit by the headache of overusing Izuku's and her own quirk. She winced in pain as she grabbed her head with both hands._ 'This pain is nothing compared to those burning knives...but I guess I am kinda drained out...'_ She thought as she fainted due to physical exhumation.

Jirou Kyouka watched the whole scene in both awe and wonder. She really started to worry about the boy, but couldn't find him after he fell down. The whole place was covered in a cloud of dust. She hopes he is okay, she would totally wanna go out with him after she meets him again. There is no way in hell he didn't pass.


	12. Chapter 12:Conclusion of the Entr Exams1

***Inside the Exam Surveillance Room***

Nezu and the teachers of U.A were all observing the participants of today's exam. Aizawa was observing the screens with an indifferent gaze while Kan/Vlad King was concentrating on a select few students that had caught his eye.

"Do we have a pair of twins taking this exam? I mean there is one green haired kid on monitor 4 another identical one on monitor 6. Well one of them is shirtless, but other than that both of them are identical." Cementos stated, his interest slightly piqued. Ever since the rise of quirks the amount of mutations possible increased which made it a whole lot more unlikely for twins to be born. The last pair of twins that were born was 25 years ago, even then they were still slightly differential from a few features on their face but the ones in the monitors looked exactly the same.

The one on monitor 6 would be Himiko Togo, Cenmentos-san." Nezu stated as he began explaining the situation,"Her quirk allows her to take on the appearance of the people she drinks the blood of and even use their quirks as long as she has a certain amount of practice."

"Then what relation do the 2 have? People don't hand out their blood out to random people." Cementos was slightly dejected.

The hero Blood King however was a whole lot more excited. "If she passes the exams she will be in my class, I am pretty sure there won't be any problems?"

"She will pass and she will be in my class Vlad." Aizawa's voice drawled out

"Oh come on! We both have blood related quirks! It is only natural I train her!" Vlad wasn't willing to back down. He had finally found a kindred soul when it came to quirks and he is pretty sure childhood as well. He wished to help her through her issues and maybe make her his successor of sorts.

"That isn't really a valid reason no matter how I look at it, besides, it would be a lot more entertaining if she is in my class." Aizawa said with a grin that would make his past and future students shudder. Surprisingly Nezu also had a similar grin and everyone was pretty sure that if he was not in the same room as the teachers then the mouse would be cackling like a madman whose diabolical plan had come to fruition.

Vlad was about to protest but was gestured by Aizawa to look back at the screens. They could see Himiko flirting with a purple haired girl while the real Izuku was about to approach the brown haired one...only to be stopped by another student,_ 'Welp there goes my entertainment.'_ Aizawa and Nezu thought at the same time.

The practicals began and they began to grade the students or observe the ones they are interested to be in their class should they pass. When Izuku began using his quirk, Aizawa's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he began grinning like mad. If one looked carefully they would be able to see that he was proud of the boy he was observing. Hizashi would be this person by the way, he has always been observant when it came to his best friend and followed his gaze to see what made Aizawa reveal so many emotions at once.

Hizashi saw Izuku using his quirk and he looked ridiculously similar to when Aizawa used his. The kid also had hair suspiciously similar to the Eraser hero. Hizashi decided to voice what he thought jokingly, like he always did.

"Hey Shouta! That kid with the green-" He only got that far in his attempt to question Aizawa because there was a large amount of killing intent and hostility sent towards him from the icy glare he was given by Aizawa.

Hizashi gulped and decided to stop then and there, he was slightly miffed at why his friend would get so angry about him loudly talking about a kid who had appeared to look a lot like him and even had the same tells as his quirk being his possible son. Someone even he didn't know about if that was the truth.

.

.

_'Oh'_ Yup he realized what he did wrong now.

The exams went on and the teachers kept picking out those who had already gotten the desirable score and calling dibs on them.

"Nezu, Midoriya Izuku and Toga Himiko will be in my class and that is final." Aizawa drawled out again with a hint of finality in his voice leaving no room for argument.

Nezu had also seen Aizawa's behavior towards Midoriya and decided to properly investigate after the exam. He was already planning to do that given the mail he had gotten and the contents of it.

"I have no objections to that. They both stated in their forms that they want to be underground heroes like you after all." Nezu was smirking when he looked at how much effort Aizawa was using to make his facial expressions as neutral as possible. Nezu did see a hint of happiness there though. _'Things are getting a lot more interesting this year.'_

Then, the zero pointers were unleashed upon the 15 year old kids and they all ran around panicking. Except for 4 kids, two in each area. On monitor 4 Izuku saved the brown haired girl from earlier and Himiko saved the purple haired one. Nezu smirked at that, happy that his entertainment was saved after all.

Nezu thought as the exams came to an end. The judges were allotting scores more thoroughly now and the two home room teachers were still selecting their class.

Then, they started discussing Bakugou Katsuki, the highest villain point scorer with zero rescue points.

"Hmm...that brash attitude needs to be fixed, other wise he has potential."

"I agree, you take this one Aizawa. My aggressive personality won't help that kid in this case."

Aizawa was genuinely surprised at how Vlad was being about this.

"Aizawa, Vlad...before we begin I believe all teachers need to see this particular set of videos I was sent regarding this boy." Nezu felt it was a pity they would have to let this kid go but he was already ashamed of one Endeavor, he really didn't think Japan could bear the weight of another.

Nezu opened the mail and had the monitor play different videos on each of them. All videos showing Bakugou Katsuki- illegally using his quirk, Assaulting his peers with his quirk, discriminating against a quirkless student, Nezu was surprised it was Midoriya Izuku but came to the conclusion that the kid might be a very late bloomer or hid his quirk.

The reason for the latter cause was unknown and he couldn't frankly think of one. Unless...It became clear in the last video why the bot didn't reveal his quirk- It was to prevent Himiko Toga from becoming the active target rather than himself considering her supposedly villainous quirk and probably to get more material to record these videos. Yes, Nezu figured out it was definitely Izuku Midoriya who recorded these videos.

The last video was showing Bakugou Katsuki telling the blonde girl to kill herself while the teacher just watched and the students sans Midoriya either laughed along with Bakugou are yell in agreement with him. _'Yup, add suicide baiting to his list of crimes.'_ The video also showed Izuku punching Bakugou to kingdom come which was satisfying to watch for all the teachers. What came after that made the final decision for Nezu. Midoriya was being taken to the principal's office, the entire conversation between both the teachers and Izuku was also heard. Aizawa was clenching his fists while all the teachers were glaring at the scene, Nezu scoffed in disgust.

Aizawa snatched up Bakugou file and checked it. "This kid's whole record is clean, not a single mention of any of these incidents is here. Nezu, we need to do a detailed background check of all these students that passes so that we are better equipped to deal with them. I am pretty sure you have a plan on how you are going to deal with the kid?"

Aizawa easily predicted what Nezu was about to say-

"I am not teaching that kid, Nezu not after what he did to Izu-his peers."

It need not be said that all teacher caught that slip of tongue, all forming their own theories in mind. All of them hit the mark except for Midnight who was imagining Izuku and Aizawa doing unmentionable things in an alleyway. Her choice of location will forever remain a mystery.

"Just say it already Shouta, what is your relation with Midoriya? Everyone caught that last error in your speech and I was seeing you constantly eyeing the kid as well." Hizashi had already forgotten his near death experience a few minutes ago, and pressed for details.

"How scandalous! An underage-" Midnight was interrupted.

"Izuku is my son" Aizawa said after a little thought, they already had gained some idea it was better to tell them to keep quiet about it instead of them making the most noticeable efforts to find out themselves.

"Keep quiet about it and don't approach the kid to ask anything, he himself doesn't know. The last time I saw him, he was 4. He doesn't remember me and I would like to keep it that way until he grows up some more."

Midnight was rubbing the sweat off her forehead, she really just dodged a huge bullet. Aizawa is right, she need some restraint.

"Don't ask why because I have my reasons, don't ask who because I am not telling." Aizawa said while using his quirk as a means of intimidation.

Nezu got of his chair and stood in the center of the hall.

"Now that all is said and done, two questions still remain."

"What do we do with Bakugou Katsuki?"

"More importantly, why was I not invited to the wedding?"

Nezu had a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Aizawa shudder.


	13. Chapter 13:Conclusion of The Entr Exams2

It was time for the final decision to be made for Bakugou Katsuki and there really was a lot of discourse among the teachers. Eraseerhead didn't want anything to do with the boy and neither did any of the teachers. Nedzu had other plans however, "First and foremost these videos will be used to upgrade the student records of Bakugou Katsuku." All the teachers nodded in agreement to that. "Second, these videos will also be sent to the authorities and a they will do as they see fit with the boy." No objections there either."Lastly in case not much is done by the authorities then Bakugou Katsuki will be sent over to Gen-Ed in Midnight's class.

He will only have one sports festival to prove himself worthy of the Hero Course and if he fails he will have to stay in the Gen-Ed till the end of the course." Nedzu finished reciting his decision and waited for the expected response. "Wait what? I like rough men and all the but this is totally different!" Midnight was not willing to handle the kid, Shouta had been her friend since her time in U.A! There was no way she could teach someone who did all that to her nephew. _'Yup I am being protective of my Nephew cause Shouta clearly did a poor job at it!'_

The pro-hero Present Mic did not feel comfortable deciding a child future in such a biased way, he felt there was more to it and it was not just the kids fault. Everyone was over looking the additional factors that led to the current personality of the boy and making their own arguments._ 'Sure that doesn't make it right but he should at least be told what he was doing wrong and given another chance to make it right.'_ He promptly lest the room and decided to get some much needed paperwork done.

As soon as he opened the door however he say a brown haired chestnut shaped girl with a permanent blush on her cheeks standing there waiting for someone, _'Probably one of the teachers'_ he guessed.

"Hey little listener! Something wrong? You seem quite troubled." Mic said in a cheerful way, hoping to list the girl's mood a bit.

"Oh! Present Mic sensei! I need your help with something." Uraraka said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh! Anything for you little listener! I will help you however possible." Hizashi was briefly reminded that the girl in front of him didn't make the cut,_'At least not yet'._

"Is it possible to transfer some of my points to someone else? I want to give some of the points to the green haired muscly boy who saved me from the zero pointer. At least the ones he lost for trying to save me...He is my Hero! I don't want him to fail." Uraraka urged the teacher.

_'Well, looks like you made the cut now girl._'Hizashi smiled widely as this thought enters his mind.

"You got nothing to worry about little listener, I assure you. Now run along, you don't want to be late now do you?"

"Yeah... Thanks you sensei." Uraraka said with a bow, still slightly uncertain. She left the staff room and headed home.

_'Well that was a site for sore eyes, the last time this happened was when Nijire asked for some of her points to be transferred to Mirio. Oh how much they have grown, I'll really miss the big three when they graduate in a year. Mirio is pretty much like All Might except for the fact that he can't learn English.'_ Hizashi felt his mood list at the events that just happened.

"Um, excuse me?" While Hizashi was travelling down memory lane another young feminine voice made itself known in the staff room. It was purple hired girl who a punk rock kind of vibe. She had earphone jack extending form her earlobes. Her eyes matching the color of her hair, both her cheeks have a triangle painted on them.

"Hmm? Oh! What's up little listener! You need some help too?" Hizashi asked knowingly.

"Too? Someone else came here too?" Jirou questioned, perplexed.

"Oh don't mind me, still a little groggy from my almost nap." Hizashi hurriedly brushed of the question. He knows Nezu wouldn't be happy if he ruins his fun even a little bit.

"Oh, okay then. I kinda wanted to ask if you could transfer some of my points to that hot shirtless kid who saved me from the zero-pointer. At least the ones he could have earned if he didn't save me. I am pretty sure he passed but just in case, I wanna make sure someone as ho-ahem, as heroic as that makes it in this school, ya know what I ma saying?" Jirou mentally kicked herself in the head at almost letting that slip out.

_'Hah that was a great save if I don't say so myself.'_ Jirou was slightly proud of herself at that save.

"I totally understand" Hizashi said with a knowing smirk. Jirou blushed at that."But you have nothing to worry about! I assure you U.A will definitely appreciate suck heroic actions."

"Phew, that's a relief. Thanks a bunch teach. See ya."With that Jirou hurried out before she could be teased any further.

_'Well this year's crop really is something else huh? Breaking records after records already.'_ Hizashi was looking forward to his 1st year class a lot more now.

He headed to the observation room once again. The exam scores needed to be updated now after all. As soon as he entered however, he noticed that all the teachers except for Shouta were gone. Aizawa seemed angry at something.

"You want Shinsou to face Bakugou. You plan on having the two fight and have one of them be promoted to 1-A, while the other stays in Gen-Ed. Why can't you just let me transfer him in now? What's the big idea?"

"I want you to concentrate on your son till then. Make up for the time you have lost."

"I said now is not the time for that."

"You don't need to reveal your relation to him, just pay attention to him. Even if it's just a little. I don't want you to sidetrack him for Shinsou, at least not until that kid proved himself. It would not be revealed to Bakugou that he still CAN transfer to the Hero course, he would just be told that being in the hero course is out of the question for him. This is the test to see whose resolve is the strongest as well as who can use that resolve to make themselves stronger. I also want to get back at you for hiding something so big from me." Nezu finished with a smirk.

"That was the real reason all along wasn't it?"Aizawa groaned at the principal's antics.

"Think what you want." Nezu brushed the teacher off.

Hizashi or anyone in the U.A staff never really understood the dynamic between the two. As reluctant Aizawa was about taking the job, he showed great potential and worked a lot harder than any of the teachers when it came to the development of his students, at least the ones he deemed worth. The mouse and the cat like man bonded over their sadistic ways of teaching and hit it off on a lot of occasions. The two could especially be heard cackling while planning the even for the sports festival as well as other training programs. The two would also make bets on who with end up with who among the students and involve the other teachers as well. Well, Nezu would, Aizawa would just glare at them using his quirk until they agreed.

"Hey Nezu, I think we would need to update the scores of 2 examines just like we did for Nijire last time." Hizashi said as he entered the room.

"Uraraka and Jirou right? They have potential and clearly have their heart in the right place."_'Unlike that brat.'_ was left unsaid.

"Hmm, looks like Uraraka-san made the cut after all." Nezu already knew this would happen.

"Nezu our talk is not over yet. What are you trying to do?" Aizawa still wanted to try and see if he could convince the principal.

"Shouta tell me, is Midoriya a late bloomer?"

"Yeah, he got his quirk when he was 7 years old. He was under stressful circumstances, I was not told what they were though."

"When was the last time you saw your son in person?"

When he was around 4 years old. Where are you going with this?"

"Shouta, with all the experience with children in U.A tell me, what do you think he thought of your disappearance when you seemingly lost contact with him around the time he received such bad news?"

"What are you?...Oh" Aizawa's eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, _'Oh_'. Now you realize what I am getting at? Even if he never shared this with anyone, imagine how much this could be eating him up right now."

"I get it-"

"Imagine if he never got his quirk, that whatever coincidence that led to his quirk awakening didn't happen. Imagine if Bakugou's words were directed towards him as well."

"You can stop now-"

"Imagine if he took those words to heart-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aizawa shouted. He was glaring at Nezu while using his quirk, his eyes were a lot more red than usual.

"You trusted this cruel world to take of your child more than yourself. As good a teacher you are, you clearly haven't shown much 'potential' as a father. You don't need to do this, you owe it to him."

Aizawa stomped out the room, a scowl forming on his face. Nezu clutched his face, fighting off the migraine he was feeling. His quirk was what controlled most his brain functions and erasure really messed a lot with that, especially when it was solely focused on him.


	14. Chapter 14: Exam ResultsARE HERE!

It has been two weeks since the U.A Entrance Exams and the results could be arriving any day now. The two hero hopefuls have not slacked off one bit however. Himiko actually started doing stealth training as well along with her usual martial arts training and quirk training. Izuku was quite curious about where she got that idea form and found out that she was inspired by an invisible girl in her exams.

Izuku thought it was a good thing and encouraged her, little did he know that Himiko had an uncanny talent for stealth and had already come a long way in her training. She would often erase her presence when he was changing and give him a scare when he was just in his underwear.

Izuku himself focused a lot more on his martial arts as he found himself depending on his quirk a lot more than he thought he would. He analysed what he did wrong during the exam and found out that the most blaring fault was that he used his quirk even for the small fries like the one-pointers. Not only that, since his quirk took a lot out of him despite the power it gave him, he should have focused a lot more on the stronger and bigger robots to fully utilize his combat potential.

Today was neither a day for training or self-analysis however, it was a rest course the concept of rest was not something Izuku would suggest, Himiko too was a lot more motivated since the exams. Inko was the one who felt like the two needed to give it a break already and prepare for when they start U.A. Inko had no doubt the two passed, Shouta was nice enough to hint at the performance of the two._'Hmm he has been a lot more talkative lately, otherwise he is too paranoid to call more than once a week. He really should stop feeling guilty for what happened that night, it was not his fault. This seems to be a step in the right direction from him. Hopefully he would start talking to Izuku as well...'_

While Inko was lost in her thoughts early in the morning, two messy haired kids were waking up from their slimber.

"Nngghhh" Izuku was slowly waking up, he felt a familiar weight on his chest. He raised his right hand to slowly pat the head of the blonde haired girl cuddling to he didn't feel familiar with was all the different places the blonde's hands have been wandering on his body. One hand gently caressing his neck while the other under his t- shirt,feeling up his abs.

"K-K-Koko? What are you d-d-doing?" Izuku was flushing redder than a tomato. "Zuzu, I feel like our relationship is not moving forward at all...we sleep together and do everything else together but we you know...haven't even kissed or anything..." Himiko was blushing now as well. "It's like you aren't even interested me you know..."

"Haha, Koko for how forward you act you really are blushing really hard." Izuku rarely saw Himiko actually blush for real, he really liked it whenever she did though._'She is like a kitten'_, he remembers comparing her to one the first time he saw her as well. His gaze may have conveyed his thoughts as Himiko was using her hands to hide her face now.

"Koko, I am interested in you. I did tell you I love you right?" Izuku said. "B-But the was a spur of the moment thing right?" Himiko said in a dejected manner. She too felt giddy and excited after she confessed to him and he accepted, but nothing really changed after that. She then resigned to the thought that Izuku may have said it in the spur of the moment or didn't really mean it in the same way she did.

"Koko, look here." Izuku used his hands to make Himiko face her. She didnt realize when he got up and closed on her. He used his hands ti gently pry he own of her face and made her look in his eyes.

_'Noo...It's that look, the look that makes him look like the most dependable and stronger man in the word..._' Himiko dazedly looked at Izuku while she was squealing in her head.

"I meant what I said that day. I never lie about things like that."

"Pff like you can, you have so many tells."

Himiko was still straddling Izuku so his face was really close to her own when he had gotten up. They were both gazing deep into each other's eyes, their lips moving to and just when they were about to-

"Izuku! Himiko! It's here!" Inko exclaimed excitedly as she bursts through the door and stumbles on the teenagers just when they were about to kiss. Obviously their position was a lot more scandalizing than that. "Oohh...you two seem a little busy, I'll just give these results to you later..." Inko closed the door as she started leaving.

Izuku and Himiko quickly separated from each other blushing up a storm. They quickly chased Inko down the stairs to get their letters. "Mom!" "Inko!"

.

..

...

Himiko and Izuku now are back in their room holding their respective envelopes. "Zuzu you go first!" Himiko said as she snatched the envelope from his hands as he yelped and tore it open. What came out of the envelope was a hologram disk. A button on the top obviously meant to start it. Izuku resigned to the nervous blondes demands and started the hologram.

"I AM HERE!" The two teens let out a startled yelp at that. "YOU MUST HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY I AM HERE RIGHT? THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS THAT I WILL BE TEACHING AT U.A!" All Might continued after a pause."NOW! IZUKU MIDORIYA! YOU EXAM RESULTS ARE-60 VILLAIN POINTS! A SCORE THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO PASS THE PRACTICAL EXAM THRESHOLD! NOT TO MENTION HAT YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS AS WELL! BUT! THAT IS NOT ALL WE ASSESS WHEN IT COMES TO THE HERO COURSE! DON'T LOOK CONFUSED AND WATCH THIS!" A video of a brown haired girl was shown as she tried to request Present Mic about giving some of her points to Izuku. Izuku's heart clenched when he saw that. He started crying when she called him her hero. All Might came back into view."WE HAVE A PANNEL OF JUDGES THAT REWARDS PARTICIPANTS FOR THEIR HEROIC ACTION! YOU WERE AWARDED A TOTAL OF 60 RESCUE POINTS! NOW! IZUKU MIDORIYA YOUR TOTAL SCORE IS 120 POINTS! YOU HAVE SCORED THE HIGHEST OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE ENTRANCE EXAMS! COME YOUNG MIDORIYA THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

A moment was silent was spent between the two as Himiko tore her envelope open and started her projection as well.

All Might appeared again and and began saying the same things as he said in Izuku's video. "HIMIKO TOGA! 60 VILLAIN POINTS! WITHOUT A DOUBT THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO PASS THE EXAMS! HOWEVER THAT IS NOT ALL WE SEE IN HEROICS COURSE!" A video of Himiko turning the Zero-Pointer's head into a bee-hive to save a purple haired girl stuck in rubble."A PANEL OF JUDGES APPOINTS RESCUE POINTS TO PARTICIPANTS FOR THEIR HEROIC EFFORTS! SO, HIMIKO TOGA HAS BEEN AWARDED 6O RESCUE POINTS! NOW YOU HAVE THE FINAL SCORE OF 120 POINTS! YOU HAVE TIED FOR THE TOP SCORE WITH ANOTHER PARTICIPANT! WELCOME YOUNG TOGA! THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

The projection came to an end.

Izuku suddenly tackled Himiko in a hug, the two lost balance and fell on the floor. "We did it Koko! We passed! We will be heroes together Koko." Izuku said between sobs as he broke down crying.

Himiko was crying as well. She briefly remembered what she had told her mo-Kimiko all those years ago,_'I am not a monster! I will become a hero!'._

"Yeah, Zuzu. We'll be heroes together. You'll be with me till the end right?"

"I'll be there with you all the way Koko. I will always protect you."

"Izuku! Himiko! What's going on? I heard a thud and then-"Inko looked down on the floor. "Oh" "Izuku, at least not on the floor..." Inko said as if she was requesting.

"Mom!" "Inko!" The two kids were blushing messes again.

_'Oh how I love to tease these two'_ Inko giggled as she left the room. She was standing outside the entire time, she knew what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15: The Opportunity of a Harem

Time flew by as fast as the hero Hawks himself and it was time for Izuku and Himiko to start their first day at U.A.

"I am so proud of you two." Inko bawled as she hugged the two hero hopefuls. Izuku was already crying and Himiko's eyes were wet as well. "You two have come so far….especially you Himiko. I just know that you two will be the best heroes ever, just like Shou—" Inko stopped before she let the name slip.

"Just like who?" Izuku asked confused.

"Just like All Might!" Inko said while posing like All Might. Izuku and Himiko snorted at that.

"Inko you can be so cute at times."Himiko giggled as the two began to leave.

"Izuku wait!" Inko suddenly called her son. Izuku turned around to face his mother, his brows raised as he questioned her what the matter was.

"It's just that…."Inko took a deep breath as she said, "I told you something really horrible when you were younger and I know I didn't support your dream then but…. I….I am sorry I had no right to say that to you and I know you will be a wonderful hero someday." Inko pumped her fist up as she said "So go out and do your best!"

Izuku looked taken aback at that, his eyes watered again. His eyes showed genuine happiness but there was a lot of sorrow buried underneath. Inko saw it though and it greatly puzzled her why her son was so sad. Izuku quickly turned away from her as he said, "Thanks a lot mom. That means a lot to me. Thanks you for believing in me." Inko felt that Izuku didn't really mean it when he said the last statement.

'_It's only because I have a quirk now….'_ He thought as he put his right hand over his right eye. He took a deep breath and quickly went back to 'normal' as he approached Himiko.

Izuku always thought Himiko was the only one who truly believed him and saw him for him. Everyone just saw his quirk or his quirk-lessnes when he still hid it.

.

..

…

The train ride to U.A was uneventful and they reached U.A in about an hour. Even though the two already saw it, the sight of the building still left them star struck.

They admired the view of the building for another moment and then started to head towards it.

It took a while for them to find their class, they were both in class 1-A which was said to be the better of the two classes. As they entered the class they were approached by a blue haired boy in glasses. The boy bowed as he introduced himself," Greetings! My name is Iida Tenya and I am from Somei Academy." He bought his hand forward, offering a handshake. Izuku took his hand and introduced himself. "Hey, I am Izuku Midoriya." Izuku was still slightly miffed at the kid for calling him out but decided to let it go for now.

"Hey! I am Himiko Toga! Nice to meet you!" Himiko exclaimed cheerfully.

Suddenly a purple haired girl cam and grabbed Izuku's arms and looked at him while blushing. "H-Hey stud, thanks for the save during the entrance exam. Is the offer of going out with you still up?" Jirou said shyly with a blush on her face.

"Wait he saved you too?" Jirou looked beside her to see a brown haired girl with a permanent blush holding Izuku's other hand. "You mean he saved you as well? Jirou asked incredulously.

"Yup" Uraraka said as she looked at her with a competitive look. She grinned as she said "He saved me from that large Zero-pointer! He risked his life to save me!" _'Beat that!' _Her eyes said as she looked at Jirou.

"He saved me from the zero-pointer too." Jirou said. She continued with a lopsided grin, "He was flirting with me before the practical started." Jirou thought she won this discussion.

"Oh! You are the nice girl from the exam!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw Uraraka. He then looked at Jirou, "I am sorry but I don't think we have met before ehehe" He was rubbing the back of his head with his hand that he freed from her.

If this was an anime Jirou was sure her countenance would turn black and white while it crumbles to the ground. Then it would be washed away by a random flowing wind.

Jirou took a brief glance towards the brown haired girl, wondering why he remember Uraraka but not her. _'Well….her face isn't really remarkable, then what ….'_ Her gaze fell below Uaraka's face and towards two ample mounds of youth. Her eyes widened in realization.

"I knew it! Guy care about nothing but boobs!" Jirou shouted, grabbing the attention of the rest of the class.

"I see you are a woman of culture as well." She heard a dwarf kid with purple hair for balls say from behind the class. A blonde haired guy with electricity shaped streaks on his head snickered at the remark.

"Pfftt Hahahahahahaha" Himiko fell down laughing while holder her stomach while rolling on the floor.

"Umm… Koko do you what's going on?" Izuku was really confused.

"I am sorry Zuzu but this is just too much." Himiko was still huffing as she got up. "Let me introduce myself again, I am Himiko Toga and I am Izuku girlfriend!" She gave the two U.A students a sly grin. "I won this was before it even started so how about you two back of my honey!"

"Please don't use that as my new nickname" Izuku groaned in a low voice.

"Let's go Honey!" Himiko said cheerfully as she

"Dangnabbit." Izuku cursed under his breath.

"Wait!" Uraraka and Jirou both shouted at the same time. They glared at each other for a second but realized that the enemy in front of them should be their top priority.

"We are not giving up that easily." They both exclaimed at the same time again.

"Well….I think there is more than enough of Izuku to go around, so sharing does not seem that much of a problem to me…"Himiko said as she was musing.

"What!" Both girls shouted as they blushed. _'Well…he is hot and isn't it better to hog him now before more rivals appear.?' _They both thought at the same time.

A savage grin appeared on Himiko's face as she looked at Izuku who was blushing and mumbling. "The final decision is still Zuzu's though." Himiko decided to put all the pressure on Izuku.

'_Well at least the nickname was forgotten.' _

"So, what do you want to do Honey?"

'_Aaauuuugggghhhh'_


	16. Chapter 16: My Will

Izuku genuinely had no idea what the heck was going on. Himiko actually proposed for him to, well...enter into a relationship with more people? As tempting as that sounds, he isn't really all that interested. He already had his answer when the purple haired girl grabbed one of his hands, he just can't figure out how to be gentle about this.

He decides to look towards Himiko for advice or just, a hint at where exactly she is going with this. Izuku turns towards Himiko and he understands what is going on here.

_'This is neither the time nor place for these kinds of tests Koko.'_ Himiko had her left leg propped on the door. _'Himiko hides a switch blade there for emergencies.'_(Himiko and Izuku are still pretty near the gates of the class.)

On Himiko face was a smile that was not quite a smile. It was as if she was daring him to say yes, and if he did all hell will brake lose upon him. Izuku could feel a smile growing on his face, he understood how she is feeling right now. Just the thought of HIS Himiko SHARING herself with someone else will make his blood boil and he too would probably do something a Hero shouldn't, he didn't realize that he had started to glare at the dual colored pretty boy in the class. He quickly diverts his attention at the issue at hand,'Should probably get this done fast.'

"I am not really sure how I should say this to the both of you but, I don't think that is a good idea. That would not be fare to Koko, and neither would it be fair to either of you. So no I don't believe we should well...be in that kind of relationship." Izuku looked the sad looks on the two girls and decides to ask a question that had been on his mind since he saw the purple haired girl. "Hey, I really don't remember saving you. I think there is some kind of-" Izuku connected all the thoughts on what was going. "Kokoooo" He said in a stern voice.

"Oh yeah that was me." Himiko said casually as if she just remembered that.

"But how? I am damn sure it was this dude, he was shirtless and all ya know..." Jirou didn't sound convinced. "That is because of her quirk, she can disguise herself as anyone and even used their quirk. It's called Doppelganger." Izuku decided it is better to not include the blood requirement for now._ 'Himiko need to socialize with everyone more before something like is revealed.'_

"Oh..." Jirou was quite devastate to know that the person she was crushing wasn't even the person she was crushing and the one who she should be crushing on was apparently her rival for the prson she was crushing on but shouldn't be-that became more complicated than it is supposed to be...

"Now that that is out of the way, I think Introductions are due?" Izuku tried to lighten the mood.

"If you are here to socialize then get out." An unkempt man with long shaggy hair appeared from the door, glaring at them with red eyes and floating hair.

"WAAHH" Despite all the training that Izuku had done he was still weak to jump scares and just anything scary in general. In his panic however his quirk activated and the bandages that were on Aizawa's neck started strangling him.

"Krrkkhh" Aizawa for the first time in his life was being strangled by his own weapon. "Midoriya, calm down. I am a teacher."

"Oh" Izuku deactivated his quirk. "But, How is that possible? My telekinesis has never been able to manipulate something so big...Is it related to weight after all? But I have tried it before on bigger but lighter objects like light plastic sheets but it didn't work-"

"Oh for the love of god, stop. I have a class to teach." Aizawa was still miffed that his own weapon was used against him, by a first year-first day student himself. _'Wait a second, how did he use his quirk when I was using my own? How was he using his telekinesis on a scarf that has my DNA embedded in it?...Oh yeah DNA, should have seen that one coming really. How is he not affected by erasure though? Does that have something to do with DNA as well? Never mind something I will look into that later.'_

Aizawa breaks out of his thoughts and begins to instruct the class. He takes out a bunch of U.A track-suits from his sleeping bag and has the class go to the changing room near the training grounds.

Everyone is in front him and ready-'Wait, one is missing.' He thinks as he finds that the blonde girl, Himiko Toga isn't here yet. He finds her running out of the changing rooms just when he is about to send one of the girls to look for her. She stood next to Izuku

"Toga, this is the first and the last time I am seeing you come to a training exercise so late. Do I make myself clear?" He tells her.

Aizawa had heard the other girls talking about how Toga only started changing when they left. _'Hmm...she doesn't seem to be too shy to change in from of her peers, so what could be the reason? Scars perhaps? Accident? Self harm? Abuse? I did have Nedzu check their background and general history but i haven't really looked into it yet. Argh night patrols are a bitch, I really need to find time today to read them.' _

"Today we are going to do a quirk assessment test. I have a set of activities that you have all definitely done in middle school, you will do them with you quirks this time, for demonstrations sake, Izuku Midoriya come forward." Aizawa gave Izuku a baseball when he stepped forward and asked him to step in the circle and throw the ball as far as possible using his quirk.

Izuku stepped in the circle and looked at the ball for a second, the he took a deep breath and activated his quirk. To the onlookers the ball was floating in front of Izuku on moment but in the next it disappeared. They looked towards the sky and saw a small round silhouette flying away at high speeds. Izuku's quirk may sound weak but it had its own strengths that would be a pain for anyone to deal with. He could make an object go as fast a bullet shot from an average to say, the pressure the ibject would contain would be similar to one as well.

Aizawa looked at the distance measuring device in his hands and displayed the result for the class to see. The screen read 780 meters.

This test is necessary to ascertain your current limits so that you can be given appropriate training to break past them.

A series of Wow's and Oohh's were heard. "Wow this looks so fun! I wanna go next!" A girl with pink skin exclaimed.

Aizawa smirked at that, _'It is time to drop the first bomb on these zygotes.' _ "Fun you say? You think heroics, an occupation where there are lives on the line most of the time is fun? Well I got new for you. The one who scores last in these assessment tests is going to be expelled. How is that for fun?"

"Today is our first day! Doing this is unfair!" Uraraka said, clearly sidtressed by the arrangement.

Aizawa was just about to continue his lecture but suddenly felt the change in temperature around him. This was not due to a change in the weather however, it was due to the hostile intent a student was releasing. This student however was Izuku, _'Well that does raise some concerns. Dammit I gotta read those papers, Inko didn't tellmme anything about this. To think the first problem child I would recognize would be my own son, hah what are the chances of that?"_

Izuku glared at the crown in front of him, his quirk had activated unconsciously and an unknown type of pressure was bearing on their body.

**"Fair? The world around is the embodiment of unfairness. Quirkless discrimination, discrimination against people with mutation type quirks, discrimination against people with so called villainous quirk is quite prominent. It is a hero's job to combat against such unfairness and even more. Sadly, Heroics has been made out to be nothing but beating up villains. As if every problem in the world sprouts from villainy. So yes, the world is unfair and the profession of heroics where your enemies have no qualms in killing you but the moment you can't do the same is even more so. Please keep in mind the heroism is an occupation where you keep a hand on your heart and a foot in your grave. Anything less than that will not get you to the top, heck you will even loose your life. Hah Unfair..."**

Izuku finished his rant/speech and realized that he may have over done it. "Umm...sorry about that, I got a little too agitated. Ehehe." Izuku said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, the unpleasant memories slowly fading away.

"Dude, what are you talking about! That was so manly!" A boy with spiky red hair said while pumping his fists in the air. The brown haired girl was looking down, feeling ashamed.

"'_Heroism is an occupation where you keep a hand on your heart and a foot in your grave.' _Truly deep and impacting words Midoriya-kun, you just impress me more and more every passing second."

"Agreed" A girl with a 'mature' figure and a long black hair made into a spiky ponytail said with a finger on her chin.

"Truly only someone who has come face to face with the abyss can say such words" A boy with a raven head said.

_'Hmm...Midoriya huh? Truly someone I need to keep an eye on.'_ Todoroki thought as he stared at Midoriya. He had faced such kinds of pressures from his father before, what he currently felt may not e as strong as that but definitely said something about the boy's strength.

Meanwhile, Izuku just stood there while blushing immensely, not used to the praise he was getting.


	17. Chapter 17:Extra:How We Grew Up Together

Izuku was back in this place again.

This dreadful dreadful place, he knows it's a dream.

But that doesn't make it any easier, especially when it happens in the real word too.

_'I am sorry Izuku, I am so sorry.'_

_'You quirkless piece of shit!'_

_'You should give up.'_

_'DIE!'_

_'Why are you here, Deku?'_

_'Why are you still here, Deku?'_

_'Who needs you anyways?'_

_'No one will miss you, so just go away already.'_

_'Hahaha Quirkless Deku is back again.'_

_'Why did you come back?'_

_'Disappear.'_

_'I am sorry Izuku, I am so sorry.'_

_'It's my fault, It's all my fault. I am so sorry Izuku.'_

***GASP***

"Stop It!" Izuku shouts as he wakes up.

He looks at the alarm clock, It's 3:00 AM. "Great, now I'll be half asleep all day." Izuku gets up from the bed while prying Himiko's hands away from his torso. He gently lefts her head from his shoulder and places it on the pillow. He leaves his room to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, Izuku pours himself a glass of water and gets lost in his thought as he places the water jug back on the table.

He hears footsteps from his room, heading downstairs and towards him. He sees Himiko walking up to him in her half asleep groggy state.

"Zuzuuuu" She mumbles she she wraps her arms around his torso."What happened Zuzu?" She asks sleepily.

"Nightmares." Izuku says pensively.

"Hmmm." Himiko says,probably too sleepy to have a normal conversation.

Izuku smirks as he thinks of how much of a heavy sleeper she usually is, Himiko is not a morning person. Never let her cheerful personality fool you, she gets through all her morning activities half asleep. She is too sleepy to know what is happening around her during those time.

_'She is also the cutest then.'_ He thinks with a smile. _'Like a sleepy kitten, cuddling her mama.'_

"Zuzuuu" She says sleepily.

"Hmm?" Izuku asks.

"Come to sleep." Himiko says softly, its barely audible.

"Why? Nightmares?" Izuku asks.

Himiko also has had nightmares when she sleeps. She can't sleep alone, while her therapist did say she needs to try and start sleeping alone, Izuku didn't let her. The bags that formed under eyes, the scratches on her hands she did to herself in her sleep, the screams that could be heard every other night, all affirmed his decision further.

"No." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Then?"

"I miss you."

"I was gone only for a second Koko." Izuku knows there is no point poking fun at a sleepy Himiko but that doesn't mean it's not fun.

"Doesn't matter, I still miss you." Himiko seemed quite annoyed when she said that, as if she stated some universal fact that he should have been privy to already.

"We will become heroes when we grow up Koko, what will you do if I was...sent far away?" Izuku knows what he is actually implying when he says that and he knows that Himiko is probably not conscious enough to understand that but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

_'No one will miss you Deku. Die.'_

"I'll follow you, no matter where you go. Now let's goooooo." She is too annoyed now and may end up waking up if he pushes this any further.

Izuku picks Himiko up in a princess carry.

"Yeah, let's go." Izuku's eyes are overshadowed by his unkempt fluffy hair but one could see the faint smile forming on his lips.

He goes to his room with Himiko in his arms.

Himiko fell asleep even before he reached his room.


	18. Chapter 18: Just Deserts

Katsuki was having an okay day. He never had good days or bad days, just okay days. He had a scowl on his face, he always did. He didn't give a fuck if he scared someone cause it wasn't his fault they were such a pussy.

He was waiting for his acceptance letter from U.A for quite a while now, he knew he was getting in, he just wanted to have something solid in his hands to rub in the faces of all the extras in his school. Deku wasn't an extra, not really. He was even below them, a reject of society who didn't fit anywhere. He was born wrong and should just kill himself in some random alleyway.

When they were younger, Katsuki didn't really hate Deku, he just enjoyed hitting him. Deku was like a punching bag, no one would worry about how hurt he got, he would stay quiet about his beating just like a good punching bag but he was more satisfying to hit than one. That was all there was to it, he was a reject who nobody cared about and that was all there was to it.

All of that changed however, when that pretty, cute blond girl fucking extra came into the fucking mix. It was love at first sight for him. He would have asked her to be his friend if it weren't for her quirk and his lackeys calling her a villain. He though the he would beat her up now and then _reform_ her the next day so that the damn extras would shit up about her. Then Deku had to fucking intervene in his plan like the little fucking Deku he was, he couldn't the heroic Katsuki Bakugou do his job! THAT was why he couldn't be a hero, he would just get in the way!

Katsuki decided to beat the crap out of him and then beat the cute girl up some more to let Deku know that he can't do jack shit and for the girl to know that she was beaten up more because of Deku. He planned on letting the girl be a part of his gang before he wooed her or whatever shit his mother did to get dad and the both of them would beat up Deku together. She beat up on of his lackeys, she was strong and thus worth his effort, unlike Deku and his weak ass.

What he could not comprehend at all was how in the actual fuck was that cute girl warming up to fucking Deku? Why did those two become so close? How the fuck was that worthless cripple even worth hanging around?

Since then the cute girl only smiled at that Deku and he only ever received scowls and after a while it was teasing glares to let him know that she looked down on him too. That is why he made sure Deku was always alone, otherwise he would just make everyone look down on him. Deku went too far though, the one person he was intrested in now looks down on him and he couldn't just tolerate that. So, he decided to make sure Deku looked bad in front of her again and again until she looses interest in him. Somehow that only made it worse, he grew tired of this bullshit and decided that the only way for him to make her realize how useless that Deku is to make her suffer too, to let her know that that Deku can't save her.

Deku defended her every time however, he would get beat up a lot sure but he would make sure he couldn't hit her either. Katsuki noticed how that Deku was getting stronger as out the little fucker was learning martial arts or some shit, things like that are lame and without a quirk they are even lamer. The fuck are you gonna do with a karate chop on someone made out of muscle mass like All Might? There are so many physical enhancement and even regeneration quirks out there so martial arts ain't worth jack shit.

One should have noticed how Katsuki didn't like a lot of things, he didn't anything really. He hated only a few things however, one thing that Deku did teach him was how to tell when someone was hiding their wounds and Himiko did that a lot, Katsuki was pissed at that. He knew they weren't from him because they were bad, he didn't need to look at them to know. He knew how bad they were because sometime he would end up having a little too much fun with Deku and then the little fucker would find all kinds of new way to adjust his body language to hide them. Toga did that a lot and he got pissed that some other group was getting a piece of HIS prey.

So he did what anyone would do, he beat the crap out of all the gangs in the area to let them know not to mess with his 2 little punching bags. Somehow that didn't stop her weird postures and wounds either and for someone like Deku who writes fucking books on analysis the little fucker was pretty fucking dumb.

He did find out what the fuck was going on when he was seven though, it was her own fucking mother. THAT was fucked up and for the first time ever in his life Katsuki felt guilty. He called Deku- Deku because that was true, no doubt about that but he should have called Toga a villain. She heard that everyday from her own mother and even got hurt for it...like a lot if his mother's tears were any clue. The hag was pretty much hugging him to sleep after that, for at least a fucking weak, so it definitely had to be really bad. He couldn't stop now though, not after finding out Deku and Toga were fucking living together. That bastard would be sucking her face in no time now that they lived together, he had his parents to remind him of that every fucking day.

He lost to Deku and THAT did not sit well with him, he couldn't even tell anyone that he liked her. How could he say that he like the girl Deku was sucking faces with? That would ruin his reputation and there was nothing more important than that. Since she decided to stick with Deku she should face the consequences of it as well.

That was what he would have done if those to fuckers didn't make running away from him a fucking game! Like how much would they look down on him?

He hadn't beaten them up in years and middle school was pretty safe for her as well, Deku buffed up a lot and he even had the gall to grow taller than him. He got so pissed that on the day the fucking teacher got those shitty forms out for the class to fill and he found out that Deku and Toga went ahead and applied to the Hero course, he was absolutely pissed. He told Toga to jump of her roof and kill herself in his anger but he didn't think it was that big a deal. He shouted DIE all the fucking time, how was this different than that?

Deku grew a pair of balls that day, cause he fucking punched him. He wouldn't admit but that hit was solid, but it was not just that. Deku was full on cold blooded killer mode after that, his always nervous eyes were on kill on sight mode. They were fucking cold and looking down on everyone after that, like he was some big shit, he punched him once, that was all he did. Where the fuck did this confidence come from? Katsuki was sure he crushed that annoying look when they were a lot younger.

_'Was he just acting all this time? Was he planning some shit while looking down on him even more than he thought? What was next. the little Deku had a quirk too?'_

Well that was a whole lot more of flashbacks than he ever had in one fucking day, probably because his hero journey as a hero would truly begin now. He would be number one while Deku would be watching him from some fucking T.V in a fucked up apartment and Toga would be there with him regretting her life choices. Katsuki wouldn't giver her the time of day then, probably keep her as a side chick or some shit.

"The letter just came in brat! Come here and get it!" He heard the voice of the old hag and came down at once, if there was a skip in his steps the you better shut the fuck up and pretend it wasn't there.

"Gimme that!" Katsuki snatched the letter from the hag and decided to open it in the living room. He wanted his parents to hear how great he is from the mouth of someone who actually matters in this world.

"Katsuki are you sure you want to do this here? You can do this in your room you know." Mitsuki asked worriedly.

"Nah, I want you guys to hear how great I am!"

"We hear it all the time and even if we didn't, we know you are great and we are proud of you."Masaru said gently.

"Just shut up and watch already, I am starting it!" Katsuki didn't have time for this emotional bullshit.

The projection started with the image of a fucking mouse! What the fuck?

"Am I a mouse? a dog? a bear?-

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"I am the principal of U.A! and my name is Nezu!" Nezu continued, "Hmm...this the result of ah! Bakugou Katsuki! I must say you were the talk of the staff room for quite some time! Teacher even argued a lot because of you! Here are you scores- You scored 77 villain points in the practical exam and passed the written ones with flying color! No doubt you would have been one of the best hero course students at U.A!"

Katsuki's smirk froze at that, 'Would? The fuck does he mean.'

"You must be wondering why I said that right? Well, we here at U.A not only see a students academics and fighting prowess you see, and we received a lot of...evidense that you are not fit for the hero course-

'I knew I shouldn't have let those extras smoke with me!'

"Here let me show you!"

Videos of Katsuki attacking other students in his middle school and especially Deku came in to the view of his parents. His mother was a lot more horrified at the videos where he tried to attack Toga only for her to be saved by Deku who took the videos for her. When the video of him telling Toga to kill herself showed up she slapped him so fucking hard he fell off the fucking couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK KATSUKI! Is this how we bought you up? To behave so...so much like a fucking villain!?"

"Shut the fuck up old hag I was just angry that day!"

"WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT! AND WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER VIDEOS!?"

"I WAS JUST PUTTING THOSE EXTRAS IN THEIR PLACE! ESPECIALLY THAT QUIRKLESS WORTHLESS FREAK!" Katsuki shouted back. No one ever stopped him before, so he wasn't doing anything wrong.

He was slapped again at that, harder than before, if that was even fucking possible.

"We have decided to send these videos to the local authorities as well as all other hero schools. They may not accept you anymore but U.A is willing to accept you!"

Katsuki perked up at that.

"In the general education course of course! and that too after we see what the juvenile court decides should happen to you."

_'Well Fuck.' _


	19. Chapter 19: Nedzu's Plan

The evidence was sent to the police who in turn made a case and sent it over to the juvenile court. Nothing much came out of it in the end really, because of Bakugou Katsuki's 'potential' and the fact that he was a minor he was sentenced to 3 years of community service and mandatory anger management classes. Three times a week was the necessary amount if he wanted to continue going to U.A. It was mostly seen as the parent's fault as well when the court saw what kind of attitude the parents Mitsuki and Masaru had on their child.

While Mitsuki constantly put pressure on her child to be _'strong'_ and promoting every trait of 'toxic masculinity' on her child; Masaru was seen as an extremely passive character in the family situation in all aspects except financial. He was like a desk receptionist that only talked or tried to assist when asked which in itself was a very rare occasion in their household. They too were told to attend parent counseling regularly of they would lose control of their only child. Masaru like always just nodded his head and agreed while Mitsuki hollered a little, not happy that her parenting skills were questioned. Their reactions made everyone shake their heads, the judge and Nedzu hoped that they realize what they were doing wrong before it was too late.

The court had also tried to pressure Nedzu into admitting Katsuki into the hero course before the case even started. Nedzu simply said that they would see later. He stated his desire to not wanting to admit the blonde into the hero course during the case, however. The judge couldn't do much in a public setting so he conceded The blonde wasn't happy with that, "I am not gonna go to some shitty course made for extras! Put me in the fucking hero course dammit! I got the most combat points didn't I?"

"While you did get the most villain points in the exam Bakugou-kun, you technically placed 3rd in the overall exam." Bakugou snarled at that. "The ones who came first which by the way was the first time ever that 2 people came to a draw for the best examiners would be the 2 people in these videos.

"Bullshit! That quirk-less freak can't do shit! He definitely cheated!" Bakugou snarled as he denied any claims of being bested by the 2 people he put down for most of his life. "Midoriya-kun had a quirk all along Bakugou-kun, well he got it when he was 7 so you could say he was a late bloomer but he does have a quirk in all sense of the word," Nedzu said as he played a video in the courtrooms projector showing Izuku destroying the zero pointers, the video cut before he got back down to avoid people knowing his weakness. Nedzu like being cautious.

"The fucker lied to me! He must have been trying to show me up later! That bastard!" Bakugou started throwing a tantrum but was cut off by Nedzu, "Like is not some anime show and you are not the protagonist Bakugou-san, so stop thinking like people are trying to show you up and that everything is about you. Even if it were an anime show, tell me; were your actions not more like an antagonist?" The principal had a glint in his eyes as he said that, all lawyers and even the judge felt a shiver run up their spine as he said that. The atmosphere in the room felt as if it had dropped a few temperatures.

Ah, the sweet summer child Bakugou Katsuki who still thought he was the shit sneered at that, "You fucking calling me a villain? I am better than every little shit you could have in your hero classes. Lemme have a go at them! Lemme see what the fuck it is that those extras have on me!"

"While I can't really arrange a fight so soon at the beginning of the year, you will get your chance at the sports festival. You claim the be the best, no? Then win the festival and you will be placed in 1-A. Quite simple right? Are you up for the challenge?" Nedzu said in a slightly provocative manner.

"Fuck yeah! Bring it on!" Katsuki was excited at the opportunity given to him, he always won the festival won't be an exception.

"However" Nedzu interjected.

"What the fuck now?!" Katsuki howled in frustration and exasperation.

"If you fail to come first, please forget about getting in the hero course of U.A. There is no exception for this rule for you, have I made myself clear?" The mouse-bear-principal

had a glint in his eyes amplifying the seriousness of his words.

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the unfairness of the situation, he knew very well that there wasn't that great of a chance when it came to some other hero school even letting him in their premises.

'This was all that fucking Deku's fault, if he wasn't so fucking weak he wouldn't have to toss him away. If he wasn't such a snitch he would be in the hero course as well.'

He would get back at that fucking piece of garbage, as soon as he is done with this sports festival bullshit he would crush that fucking bug and show him his place again. He would prove he was the best.

That his quirk was the best and no one could compare to him.

He was the best.

He knew it, that is what he had been told his entire life.

This was nothing more than a setback that would make his origin story look even more good a few decades from now.

That was all there was to it.

Katsuki grunted in agreement to Nedzu's condition and after a few more formalities here and there, the court was adjourned. Nedzu no longer faced any pressure from anyone to put Katsuki in the hero course because the blonde himself agreed to Nedzu's challenge.

"You didn't really mean the last condition, did you?" Aizawa Shouta, who had just been told what happened by Nedzu asked off-handedly. He knew the answer already, it was more of a statement than anything. The real question was why Nedzu did it.

" Indeed, I wanted to break his illusion of being the 'best'. The harshest way was to do it during the sports festival when he has no excuses or claims of unfairness to fall back on to keep his ego in-tact. Who knows, maybe he will end up with a rival or two. Festivals tend to do unexpected things Aizawa, and if the kid can't handle one loss then he was never meant to be in Heroics in the first place. While we do prioritize quirks a lot, there is no point if the user is not stable enough you know." Nedzy finished his piece waiting for Aizawa's response. A response he is expecting from the raven-haired teacher.

"So are you banking on Shinshou Hitoshi to do this?"

"No," The super-genius principal said as he looked at the profile of another blonde haired student, not quite from the same class. "But I do know someone who has the highest chance of doing it."


End file.
